A Short Story of The Team
by dragon's nest
Summary: Completed. A 19 years old celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia, was feeling left out with her teams. One day, she got this strange disease which actually attack her inner mind! Will the team find out what happened before it's too late? Various pairings. [5/5]
1. Bellflower: Thinking of You

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of magic and all. Watch out! Several changes for making it more easy to read and makes sense. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

_6 months prior..._

_"Natsu! Happy! Let's go take a quest, okay? Uhm, I wonder what kind of quest we're going to take...?"_

_"Uh... Sorry Lucy, but I have decided on a quest."_

_"Well, that's great! See, what kind of job we're going to take?"_

_"...Sorry."_

_"...Natsu? What's wrong?"_

_"Lucy, this time I want to go alone with Happy. It's a dangerous one so..."_

_"...Oh! It's alright. I understand."_

_"Sorry, Lucy..."_

_"It's okay, Happy! Don't look like that. You know I rather take easy quests."_

_"Really? Thanks Lucy."_

_"Sooo what kind of quest is that? Is it truly dangerous?"_

_"Well... Yeah. I'm no, we're searching Igneel, Lucy. There is a clue about where he is about. And I can't help to find out!"_

_"For how long?"_

_"I can't predict it well... Maybe, a year? Or half of year if I can make it..."_

_"I see. Please be careful, both of you!"_

_"We promise that we will bring a souvenir, so wait for us, 'kay?"_

_"Okay...!"_

* * *

_4 months earlier..._

_"Yo! Lucy, what are you doing here?"_

_"Oh! Don't scare me like that, Gray!"_

_"Oi, be careful with your hands! It hurts!"_

_"Oops, sorry. Well, anyway, welcome back! It's been a while!"_

_"Thanks! So what are you doing here?"_

_"Oh that. I'm searching for an easy quest to pay my rent this month."_

_"Where's that fire brain? He usually goes along with you."_

_"...He's going on a dangerous quest with Happy. Since it is rather dangerous, he rather not to take me along then."_

_"Hmm? That's very rare of him, actually. Are you guys fighting or something?"_

_"No, it's nothing like that. I don't like hard quests, so I declined it this time."_

_"Then, are you going to take another quest alone then?"_

_"...I haven't decided it yet."_

_"You know," he paused as he grabbed a quest paper on the upper quest board and gave it to Lucy, "This quest isn't difficult and well-paid as well. You can do it easily on your own, Lucy."_

_"Yeah, thanks for the advice. Have you take a quest? If you're free, want to do it with me?"_

_"...Ah, sorry Lucy. I've taken a long term quest."_

_"...I see. For how long?"_

_"Hmm... If I'm not wrong, around half a year or so. I might went home earlier if I had finished the quest. Why?"_

_"Ah, I'm just asking. Anyway, be careful, Gray."_

_"Yosh. I'll see you later then. Do your best, Lucy."_

_"...Yeah."_

* * *

_2 months prior..._

_"Welcome back, Erza. How's the quest? Is it difficult?"_

_"Yeah, but not really. I just need to kick off their heads, that's all."_

_"...Oh then, are you free today?"_

_"Yeah, but until 9 AM. I'm going to meet the clients of my quest."_

_"You had taken another quest? That's... fast!"_

_"Yeah. I can't help but to do something useful. They're quite punctual, so I can't afford to late at the meeting."_

_"I see..."_

_"Is there something wrong, Lucy? You know, I can always help you if you're in a trouble."_

_"No! I'm okay. Actually I want to ask you to do a quest together."_

_"Too bad. Maybe next time, Lucy? I'm sorry I can't do the quest with you this time. The clients inquire me to do it alone."_

_"...Sure! Oh, it's almost 9 AM, Erza. Hurry to the clients! Be careful!"_

_"Yeah. You be careful on your quest too. There's Natsu, Gray, Happy or the other at the Guild, right? You should ask them to come with you."_

_"...I will."_

* * *

Lucy woke up herself from a terrible nightmare which haunted her sweet, peaceful dreams. It's been a while that she had that nightmare. That very nightmare where she saw everyone left her, just because she was weak. In that dream, they had gone to different paths without looking back at her. It's painful to her to be the one who constantly watched them left. All because that she was weak, even though Caprico had trained her this past months, Lucy couldn't help but ask him more training to undergo.

_'I want to be strong like everyone, too. I hate being like this.'_ She clutched her tip of pajama. Her naïve thought kept resounding in her head all over, but that was all she could hope. She went to turn on the light and searched a glass of water to calm her nerves.

She is completely aware that she isn't as strong as Natsu. The thought of her close friend made her smiled wryly. The infamous Fire Dragon Slayer is now one of a S-Class magic user. She was very happy for him, God knows how long he had dream about the promotion. He was currently going out from dangerous missions along with Happy, searching for Igneel. Lisanna is constantly worry about him, Mira said teasingly, but their relationship isn't progressing at all. In fact, Natsu was getting _too close_ to her, something Lucy disagreed with, since his actions gave her several envy stares from Lisanna. Natsu is still Natsu after all.

Not only Natsu, Gray is stronger as well. For he had also recently being promoted as one of a S-Class magician. Actually, he was just barely lost to Natsu last 2 years; but he trained and accepted a lot of job the next year. Juvia was crying for the next two days; she said because her Gray-sama was very far now. Gray was just grinning his usual famous sly grin and challenged her to be S-Class mage, which caused Juvia to train the hardest now. Lucky for her. But that's not going to stop Juvia gave her infamous murder stares when Lucy grew too close with her Gray-sama.

Erza is still very strong, she is one of the strongest mage over the Fairy Tail now, apart from Master, Gildarts and Laxus. Ever since her last meeting with Jellal, she had grown more mature now and in fact, whether she recognized it or not, some of Fairy Tail mages thought that her sisterly-figure of Fairy Tail had developed into a motherly one. Sometimes she went on a long-term mission, but gladly, most of the missions she had taken was easily dealed with since she went back uninjured. Lucy was very glad for her friend.

Three of them had now on their own missions. Tough missions, Lucy recalled. It's been 6 months since they went. Lucy wondered on how they had changed.

Truthfully, Lucy had taken her first difficult mission alone, but she failed it miserably. The job was only to retrieve an old artefact from a mage. She won triumphantly against her, before she passed out on the ground. However, the artefact had suspiciously gone missing with the mage when Loki came back to human world. And such, she failed on the mission.

Since that, she is prohibited to take hard quests by both her Celestial Spirits and Makarov. Since that very incident, Lucy haven't summoned any of her Celestial Being friends...

* * *

_In the midst of the Guild, there was a commotion right in front of the Guild's board. There stood Lucy and her fellow Celestial Spirit, Loki. Everyone stopped their activities to watch their fight. Even Levy just stood there, speechless._

_"It's not fair! I want to do this quest, Loki!" Lucy yelled at Loki, who looked troubled._

_He sighed desperately, "Lucy, it's too hard for you. Please understand this. We don't want you to get badly injured like last time!"_

_"I promise I won't get hurt this time! So please...?"_

_"No. Our decision is final."_

_"...I hate you Loki! You don't understand my feelings at all!" Lucy shouted in despair as she ran outside._

_"Lucy, wait-!"_

* * *

_In the end, she was the last one remaining in Team Natsu..._

This thought alone made her shivers and hurriedly shook her head, before she turned off the light. She then went back to her bed to sleep. Before went back to sleep, she mumbled slowly.

"I want to get stronger so I can take missions again with everyone."

She didn't know that her single wish had come true the next moment in a very bad way...

* * *

Natsu had just go back home to Magnolia almost in the middle of the night after doing some tough jobs. Ever since he had promoted into S-Class mage, he promised to himself to keep searching for Igneel. There are some clues, but then, they weren't that much of help after all. All he had been found is, there was only very few of dragons left in Earthland, however they weren't as kind as Igneel, but wild ones. So Natsu had to smack some of their heads for they came into senses.

Beside him, Happy was flying merrily of the thoughts of going home to Fairy Tail, or specifically, meeting Charle. The female exceed was, in fact, missing his presence in the guild, even though she was shy to accept the fact. Natsu chuckled as he patted Happy's head kindly.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" The exceed looked at its best friend, or partner to be exact.

"Sorry, I kinda have something to do. Mind going ahead?" Said Natsu with a grin plastered on his face.

"Aye!" Happy's eyes getting bigger for obvious reason. Actually, with or without he replied, the exceed had gone flying fast to the direction of the very guild.

"Sheesh, that Happy! After traveling nonstop by feet, I thought he wants to sleep early..." Being Natsu, he opted walking than going with train, or anything that moves since he had that annoying motion sickness. He chuckled lightly. However, being Natsu Dragneel, he was denser than anyone could be. "Well, he misses Fairy Tail that much, huh..."

Being alone gave Natsu some time to think of everything he had done this far. He repeatedly thought of his dear foster (dragon) father, his comrades at Fairy Tail, his foes, and somehow, he ended up thinking about his team members.

_'It's been a long time, three? No, no, no... Err, five months since I've been away. Quite long, huh?'_ Natsu thought in his head. _'How's everyone in Guild... How's Lucy? We left her back at the Guild. Guess she did__n't show it, but she__ might be quite upset..._'

Thinking deep in his head, Natsu suddenly realized he was passing Strawberry Street, the very place Lucy's rented house was placed.

_'I'll pay her a visit... Though, she might had been sleeping. But it's not that hurt to check...'_ Natsu thought as he walked casually to Lucy's apartment.

_'Well, I'm right! She had already been sleeping now.'_ He thought as he passed her apartment with the lights off. He was suddenly surprised to see lights from Lucy's room, which was just turned on.

'_Weird. Is this just me or Lucy is getting weirder?'_ Natsu tilted his head in wonder. Not long after that, the light went off. Natsu couldn't help but wonder, _'Did she get a nightmare... Or something'?_

Out of curiosity, he had entered Lucy's apartment, by none other from window. He usually went in by spare key, but he was too lazy to take it from the guild. _'Careless girl. What if she got a thief? Oh well, if she wasn't this careless, I couldn't enter anyway...'_ He thought amusely.

Natsu slowly went to Lucy's bedroom. _'Slowly, Natsu. Or she'll wake up and smack your head!'_ Natsu shudder in his thought. In his mind, even though Erza was much, much powerful than Lucy, when Lucy was angry, she was almost tenth times scarier than Erza. Lucy is actually quite powerful, but she sometimes underestimated herself.

Last time Natsu went here, he was an urge to sleep, and he ended up on her bed, sleeping next to her. Happy was also there as well, but unlike Natsu, he was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, making him free from Lucy's wrath in the next morning she woke up.

When Natsu arrived in her bedroom, Lucy was sleeping soundly and peacefully. She, being a heavy sleeper, didn't sense Natsu's presence at all. Being Natsu, he stared to sleeping Lucy before he looked around her room. The books were many now, but the layout of the bedroom didn't change much in Natsu's last memories.

_'Hmm, not much changes...'_ A smile crept up Natsu's face, when he found his photograph, along with Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy were smiling in front of Fairy Tail guild, on her desk board. Not just him, a lot of people were added on her desk board, heck even Gajeel and Laxus were there! But of course, the one Natsu looked more were the ones which had his teammates on, remembering their adventures together. The smile formed o_n his lips when he realized that his photos were, in fact, the most of all, including Happy._

"No! Don't leave! Please...!" Lucy's rumblings jolted Natsu. His heart couldn't stop beating so fast in any minute. What if Lucy found out that he was here? Nevertheless, she turned out to see Lucy, still sleeping, but supposedly she was having a nightmare.

"Oi, Lucy?" Natsu's hand reached out to her face, hoping to wake her up from her unpleasant dream, whatever that might be. He wasn't even think of her punishment later, if she woke up. His first priority was to wake her up, he determined to do so.

"...Cold? Lucy, wake up! She's so cold-!" Natsu was bewildered-Lucy was looking very pale? Did she get a cold? He got to call a doctor fast! But, is there even any doctor who was still open in this kind of hour? Natsu's thoughts were in disarray.

"Damn! Hang in there, Lucy!" Natsu brought her in his arms before leaving her apartment in a hurry. He didn't care about anything anymore. All in his head was just bring Lucy to a doctor. However, there isn't any doctor who was still widely awake in this kind of hour. So he chose to go to the guild and asked a certain Sky Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes just to find herself in a white room. There are no furniture, no lamps, and no doors. It's just empty, lonely room. The white paints look nothing but sickening more and more as she saw them.

Suddenly, someone spoke like a ghastly wail, "Do you want to get stronger?" It sounded dramatic as it echoed the white, door-less room.

"...Who are you?" Lucy was hesitant to answer.

The voice chuckled lightly, "It is painful to be left alone, don't you think so too?"

Lucy was left speechless. What did she/he know about her feelings?

"Humans are such pitiful beings."

"Who- who are you! Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" With its statement, Lucy immediately felt scary. She braved herself up to yell that one.

"Everyone's far away..." The voice paused a moment for dramatic way, "No one will look at me." The voice then used Lucy's voice, "I'm alone."

"Shut up! Who are you!" Lucy felt angrier than ever. How dare that being used her voice!

"Isn't that what you are thinking?" The voice replied with mocking cackles.

Lucy immediately shouted to defend herself, "...NO! I'm not thinking about that!"

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." The voice said sternly.

"No! No! Everyone's here with me! Stop talking like you know everything!" Lucy shouted in despair.

"You're crying, child of human."

"...Eh?" Lucy didn't feel hot tears are forming out from the corners of her eyes.

"Fear not. Unlike humans, I won't tell to anyone. I appreciate secrets." The voice said gently as it reassured Lucy.

"...Everyone's... They're gone on their own paths. It's just- I just want to go with them too!"

"I understand. If you intend to be stronger, I can lend you my power."

Lucy replied slowly, "...How? Who are you exactly?"

"The name's Cigma Revowolf. Pray yourself upon me, and I will grant you your deepest desire, with one condition." With that, it revealed a little of itself. It was so large and quite big. Lucy wondered herself. It looked almost like a long eel.

"...And what will the condition be?" Lucy replied hastily.

"Sharp, aren't you?" The voice cackles lightly.

Lucy thought before saying, "...I was taught to be careful of sweet words." She was careful with what she was going to say since she already felt that it was not an ordinary being.

The voice replied without no difficulties, "I will take your emotion, your expression. In other words, your very heart. You won't be able to suffer anything, feel anything."

"That's-!"

The voice interrupted her, "After all, it is not much a fuss about it, right? You will gain what you want."

Lucy was speechless for a second before something flashed in front of her mi_nd_. It was her fragment of memories back there. It showed the first time Lucy went to Fairy Tail.

_"Hey, Natsu...!" Lucy tugged his scarf a little._

_"What is it Lucy? You're interrupting my fight!" He was bewildered at her._

_"Hey, is this really Fairy Tail? We're not mistaking it with other guild, right?"_

_"Hahaha! You're such a weirdo, Lucy! Of course it IS Fairy Tail! Didn't you read the name?"_

_"I did-! But-!" She puffed her cheeks._

_"It's indeed Fairy Tail."_

_"Master!" Both of them shouted._

_"Fairy Tail has a motto for its members. Do you know it, Lucy?"_

_"If I'm not wrong, Sorcerer's Magazine said that... Ah-!"_

_"That's right! Fairy Tail's motto is freedom of hearts and happiness with your comrades. Don't forget it Lucy..." Master gave her his serene smile which she vowed not to forget Fairy Tail's motto from that day on._

Suddenly the voice said, "Oh? It seems your celestial spirits are quite handful. Using that method of interfere!" The flashing memories are now gone in an instant.

It paused for a moment before disappearing into thin light, "I'll meet you a bit later, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm going to get rid of those pitiful Celestial Beings of yours."

Before Lucy could protest, the voice spoke, "Don't worry. I won't kill them. Just give them some warnings. And don't forget the deal."

* * *

"Natsu's kinda of late, isn't he?" Lisanna sighed as she was waiting for Natsu's return. "Are you sure he is going back here, and not to his house?" Lisanna turned her head to face Happy, who is waiting for Natsu's arrival.

"Aye! Natsu himself said that he'll catch up with me soon. He hardly broke his promise, though." Happy replied as he walked to the guild's main door.

The only ones remain are Jet, Droy, Max, Laki, Reedus, Wakaba, Macao, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Pantherlily, Fried, and Evergreen. Wendy just barely went home with Charle, her exceed. Surprisingly, Gajeel had gone back first with Levy; making Jet and Droy were staying gloomy at the corner. Pantherlily opted to stay here in Guild for the rest of the night, since he didn't want to interrupt Gajeel with his funny business.

Suddenly, Happy saw a figure who looks like Natsu. He seemed to bring something big in his arms. Happy flied to his direction immediately, thinking that probably Natsu brought some foods, "Natsuuu~!"

How shocking it was for Happy, for what he thought of 'big thing' Natsu carried was actually Lucy! But Lucy in Natsu's arms are actually looking very pale. "Lucy...? Natsu, why's Lucy?"

Without answering Happy's question, Natsu hurriedly went inside the guild. Lisanna exclaimed, "Gee, Natsu, you're late! I almost go back-" she paused for a moment, "-Lucy-san? Natsu, what happened to her?"

Ignoring her question, Natsu then shouted to the guild with Lucy was still in his arms, "Where's Wendy? I need her now!" All the guild mages' intentions were now all over to Natsu.

"...Natsu. Calm down. What happened to Lucy?" Mira went hurriedly to his aid.

"Mira, please, she-I couldn't stop... Her fever-" Natsu said barely. Noticing this, she quickly checked Lucy's temple. "She's very cold! How can that happen...? There's no way that she's getting cold at summer!"

She then asked warrily, "Natsu, can you please warm Lucy's temple as hot as you can? I need to check on something...!" Natsu then placed his hand to her temple, but suddenly he jerked back his hand. "...Ow!" Smoke ceased out from his hand. "My hands are turning into cold! How's that possible...!"

Without wasting any time, Mira said, "Hurry, go to the infirmary!" She paused for a moment, "Laki, prepare some hot water! Lisanna, help me to prepare the bed! Elfman, find some thick blankets! Evergreen, can you please bring Wendy here, we need her help! I'm afraid her cold-it's not normal ones we usually have..." Mira hurriedly ordered everyone around.

"Hurry Natsu!" Mira shouted. Lisanna, Happy and Natsu ran to the infirmary.

* * *

While Lisanna is making the bed, she couldn't help but wonder at the same time as well. Didn't Lucy go back home since evening? That explained her wearing pajamas. Then, why Natsu...?

"...Natsu, can you tell me why this is happening?" Lisanna asked him slowly as she making up the bed. When Natsu didn't reply immediately, she quickly added, "Uh, I mean-"

"When I arrived at her apartment," he paused for a second, "She was already sick. I don't know... I kind of trespassing her apartment, just like usual..." He then continued, "When I was about to leave, she suddenly scream in her nightmares. I then tried to wake her up, but then her body is very cold. I tried to warm her up, but I couldn't."

"...Don't push yourself, Natsu. This isn't your fault. Lucy-san will be alright once Wendy-chan come," she tried to assure his pain at least a little before then added, "The bed's ready."

"Thanks, Lisanna." Without noticing her muffled voice, Natsu put Lucy gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Happy sat next to her bed, looking as worry as he could be.

Lisanna immediately replied with an understanding smile, "I'll leave you guys here. Please look after her, I'll go help Mira-nee dowstairs." She then exited infirmary with two nods of theirs.

"Careful! Hot water's coming!" Not long after Lisanna left infirmary, Laki appeared from the door. She was bringing a piece of cloth along with a basket full of hot water.

"I'll put this on her head," Laki said to him who looked concerned, "That's right, Mira said you should stop warming her with your body temperature, unless you want to get hurt."

Natsu didn't hear, or simply put, didn't want to release Lucy's hand. He was very afraid she'll disappear in anytime he blinked. Just like Igneel. And nearly like Lisanna, even though she went back to Earthland. _'This time,'_ Natsu told himself, _'This time, I won't let go of this hand'_.

"Natsu...?" Laki asked slowly.

"Nuh-uh. Natsu won't hear you. He's worried about Lucy very much." Happy shook his head with his ears pointed down. He, too, was very concerned with Lucy.

"I understand, Happy. Can you please help me change the cloth once a while, the_n_? I'm still boiling hot waters downstair." Laki replied with a gentle smile.

"Aye! Let me help!" Happy said cheerfully. Laki then exited the infirmary.

* * *

Knock, knock!

"Wendy, someone's knocking the door." Charle was sipping her tea and reading a magazine, as the door of Wendy's dorm knocked by. "It must be from that guild. Don't they know what time is it? Wendy needs to sleep!"

"Sorry, about that Charle. But can you please open it? I'm still changing." Wendy replied inside of her bedroom. She apparently just changed into normal pajamas to sleep.

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway." Charle elegantly walked to the door and opened it up. In front of the door surprisingly, withstood a woman with deadly medusa eyes; Evergreen. That amber haired woman was standing impatiently judging at what she said, "How rude of you for taking so much time just to open the door. Someone's dying right now."

Even though she said that casually, Charle had quickly reacted, "Who? How?"

Evergreen, despite of her usual behavior, turned out that she was worried as well. "Lucy Heartfilia. Abnormal colds. Mira asked me to bring Wendy."

"I understand. I'll tell Wendy right away!" Charle replied. She was looking very worried not because Lucy was one of Fairy Tail members, but she was also the one who invited them to come to Fairy Tail. Not to mention she occasionally helped them in some missions together a_nd encouraged Wendy in several occasions_.

"No need, Charle. I heard it. Lucy-san is sick, right? Let's go now!" Wendy appeared next to Charle. She was wearing pajamas, but she seemed care less about that. Charle and Evergreen nodded in understanding and then went out in a hurry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Celestial Spirit World...

Virgo, the Maiden, looked up to see beautiful stars and graceful moon. However, in spite of the amazing view, she looked grim.

"Virgo, don't use that face." Loki, the Lion, patted her shoulder gently. When Virgo turned her head to see him, she was taken aback to see everyone from Celestial Beings were there behind Loki.

"Brother... Everyone..."

"Don't give up on Lucy. Keep the faith." Scorpio said gently.

"Yes. That kid is stronger than we thought she be. That, at least I know. After all, I'm the longest with her, you know?" Aquarius replied to her with a wink. It's a rare one to see her gentle smile, but she did.

"Lucy-sama is strong, quick-witted like her late mother, Layla-sama. So then let's just hope to the stars to help her survive this. Loki, in that time, please be there for our dear master." Caprico turned her head to the stars and Loki respectively.

"I'll do it. I'm responsible for her actions." Loki said desperately..

"Her wish- no, she didn't mean that way. She wasn't thinking clearly." Aries patted his shoulder gently. "That's why, you should not feel that way, Loki."

Loki smiled forcefully, "...Yeah. I'm off, everyone..."

* * *

"We're back!" Two silhouettes came up to the guild's door. Instead of the usual chirped situation, they were greeted by whispers.

"...Hey, hey! We're back faster than we should! No 'welcome back' for us?" Gray shouted in disbelief. Where did that cheerful, stupid commotion of Fairy Tail go off?

"Erza! Gray! You're back!" Mira shouted as she was in hurry doing some preparations. Lisanna and Laki were busy doing some chores.

Erza and Gray looked at each other before Erza spoke, "What's with this commotion, Mira? Did something happen?"

Gray looked around, but he didn't find a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer. He scoffed, "That fire brain sure is late! He said he was going back at guild tonight!"

"Erza, Gray. It's about Lucy- something is wrong with Lucy." Mira said worriedly.

"What's wrong with Lucy!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Lucy- she- she was in a critical condition...!"

"Mira-san! Where's Lucy-san?" Wendy arrived quick at the guild. She was still wearing a pajama with a thick leather coat, because she came in a hurry. Charle was behind her, as Evergreen was too.

"Sorry Wendy-chan, you had to come here this late. Hurry this way!" Mira exclaimed as she guided her to the infirmary. Gray and Erza looked at each other and exchanged firm nods. They then hurriedly went to the infirmary.

* * *

Loki was sure he was there. Lucy's inner heart and mind. But why it's empty? A white room with no furniture or anything else. It looked so pure, so fragile, and delicate, as one said. However, it looked very lonely as well.

"Lucy?" Loke aimlessly walked around the white room.

More and more he saw it, it looked so sickening. At first, he thought that with the bright, cheerfulness of Lucy, her inner mind should be bright as well. He imagined it to be around warm sunset brown or sky blue with green landscapes.

And he knew why it changed there then. A being resided in her mind. That very being was trying to corrupt her mind.

One thing suddenly flashed his mind. Lucy. He needs to save Lucy right away!

He concentrated before he realized one spot with a strange, overflowing energy. With that, he ran towards where the energy was.

* * *

"Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she went inside the infirmary. She saw Natsu was sitting next to her bed, as he was trying to warm her hand with his hand. Natsu looked at Wendy and said, "You've gotta help her, Wendy."

"I'll do as much as I can do. I promise, Natsu-san!" Wendy went to the next of her bed and put her delicate fragile hand to Lucy's temple.

"Lucy!" "Lucy, what happened-" Gray and Erza shouted at the moment they arrived.

"Fire-Brain! What on earth is happening to Lucy!" Gray grabbed natsu's vest harshly.

"Gray! Put him down now! This is not the time to fight!" Erza scolded Gray with a low voice. As much as she wanted to yell, she couldn't do it in front of sick Lucy.

"I don't know! I just barely went back home- and she's already like that..." natsu hid his face, unsure for what to say. And both Gray and Erza went silent as well.

"It's been 2 months since I saw her, but the last time I saw her she was okay... Aren't you guys supposed to be near her?" Erza mumbled aimlessly.

"...Huh?"

"...Erza? What are you talking about?"

Both Natsu and Gray were looking at her strangely. As if Erza's last whole sentence was wrong.

"Yeah. Actually, around 2 months ago she asked me to do a quest with her. But unfortunately I already got an S-Class mission to do. Since I couldn't, she said she'll do it with you guys..."

"There's no way that could happen! Erza, both this Fire-Brain and I went to another quest months before that! We just barely went home today. Didn't you already know that?"

"Eh...!"

"Strange, I remembered that she asked me the same too. That time she was standing at the quest board alone. I just barely went back from a mission, that was around after I took this long term mission so I rejected. It was around 4 months ago or so..." Gray looked at the side, as he was trying to avoid everyone's gazes at him.

Silence. no one spoke any word, their busy thinking in their own mind. Mira looked worried at them, knowing what truly happened at Lucy when they were gone; but she decided to keep it quiet for now, for several reasons. Meanwhile, Wendy, Charle, and Happy were busy examining Lucy carefully. Wendy then broke the tension, unaware of the whole situation.

"She's so cold! 30 degree celcius... Low blood pressure and her heart beats slowly. I can't tell the disease with this low information." Wendy narrowed her eyebrows. "Is there any other symptoms?"

"I can't warm her hand using my dragon slayer fire magic. A smoke ceased out from both of our hands then. But only my hands were hurt! Her hands were fine-like nothing were happened, though suddenly her hands turned colder than ever be." Natsu said to Wendy as he recalled. "She's having a nightmare too. Even though I budged her a lot, she won't wake up."

"...Isn't this symptoms!" Wendy exclaimed as she reached a conclusion. "It's not a normal ilness, probably like one's life-time curse! There's no way Lucy-san could ever get this curse!" Mira nodded a bit, her eyes looked grim.

"Yeah, I researched too... She is suffering Magic Overflows." Mira said as she looked grim. At the time she said this, Erza was quite shocked as well.

Erza shook her head, "There's no way! That curse had supposedly gone, right? Since X777, there aren't any people who suffered that curse!"

"I know. That's why it's weird. Wendy-chan, is there any way you could safe her? Without harming her minds?" Mira asked.

"I personally don't know much about it, but I'm positive that-"

"Hey! What's Magic Overflows!"

Natsu and Gray both asked, almost shouted. It seemed that they were almost forgotten about them.

"...Natsu-san and you too Gray-san, please listen carefully. Magic Overflows is a rare ilness, a curse to be exact, which attacks the patient's minds. It increases magical powers inside her body; that does explain why you can't warm her hands, Natsu-san. However it won't stop until it destroys the patient's mind. She can be cured, I assure you," Wendy paused a moment, she exchanged a glance to Mira and Erza who nodded slowly for approval, "However, in exchange of that, she'll be most likely end up heartless for the rest of her life. In other words, she won't feel anything. Although she would have an enormous wave of magical energy resides in her body. She's unbeatable as a mage, but she won't have heart, like a doll..."

"...Is there any way to prevent that!" Natsu asked hastily.

"Right! We don't want her end up like that!" Gray replied.

"I'm not sure about this disease either. Grandine hadn't told me how to cure this kind of disease. How about we asked Gran- Porlyusica-san?" Wendy looked down. She's supposed to be the Sky Maiden, who can cured almost everything, except death. But now? She felt helpless.

'_But feeling helpless at a time like this won't help! I must save Lucy-san!' _She cheered herself up, not wanting everyone get down.

* * *

Just now, Loki was sure that he saw Lucy briefly, like an after image of her. The question is; where is she? He had been wandering in this white void for a while now. He had tried to scream and yet he didn't receive any answer from Lucy.

"Damn! Just where is Lucy?" He mumbled.

Suddenly, a gist of wind blew in front of Loki's face and whispered like a ghost's wail, "In front of you."

"LUCY?"

"Heheh…Hehehe…HAHAHAHA!" A person, supposedly be a woman, laughed creepily. Loki unconsciously drew back a second before he calmly stated after regaining his composure.

"…Who are you?

"I don't know… Guess?" She provoked him. "…Leo?"

"…You're!" Loki gulped uneasily. There is only one person to call him as such! _'She's… I know her! Yet, I can't go back now. I need to save Lucy!'_

"Yes?"

"You're Magic Overflow!"

"Nay, nay. I've told you, haven't I? I'm Cigma Revowolf. Don't tell me you had forgotten…Leo?" She smiled a little before she continued, "Oh well. You're just a baby boy when I met you… Either way, Lucy Heartfilia is with me."

"Give back Lucy!" Loki shouted at her.

"Not a chance." She calmly stated. "…That's what she wanted anyway."

"Eh…?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm deadly tired. Nearly 6 thousand words~ it's a record! See you and review, if you like. I'll continue if any of you interested in it.**


	2. Phlox: Ours Souls are United

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of magic and all. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

"…Bring her…to Porlyusica?" Natsu asked in awe. True, the pink-haired woman was indeed the master of healing. But somehow, Natsu couldn't dismiss the hole in his heart. '_Uncertainty?' _Natsu thought deep in his mind, _'But then… If Wendy couldn't save her, where else shall we be going…? Only if… If I asked her to come with me last 6 months… This... This won't happen!'_ His flame formed in his hands as he gritted his teeth harder.

"…Flame-Brain? Are you even listening?" Gray asked Natsu as he was hearing Mira's plan.

"Uh-yeah?" Natsu uncertainly answered.

Gray raised his eyebrows, and yet he shrugged it off. He continued to hear Mira's plan on how to get the sick Lucy there. He got the feeling that the certain dragon slayer was in fact, didn't hear anything at all. That's just mean that he, himself, had to fill in him later. _'Lucy…What the hell did you got yourself into…?' _he thought deep in his head, _'Isn't you who asked me to be careful on my mission? Darn! Please open your eyes and tell me this is all a joke!'_

"…Yeah. I agree with your plan, Mira. Right, Wendy?" Erza stated calmly as she was looking at the Sky dragon slayer.

Wendy just nodded a little. Even though she was just a little girl, Wendy knew that Erza was sad, like everyone in this health-care room were. But then, the glint of sadness also mixed with disbelief? '_…No, it is not. It's…anger? Or frustration?' _Nonetheless, Wendy was sure that she, in fact, couldn't do anything to help Erza with her magic. She took a glance to Lucy who looked paler on the bed. _'Lucy-san, everyone is worried about you. Please, be strong… I'm sure…' _Wendy stopped abruptly, was she _truly _sure that Lucy could be saved? _'...At the very least, I hope everything went well.'_

Mira replied immediately, aware of the sadness the Team had been into, "Okay. I'll prepare some things needed on your way to Porlyusica-san."

Wendy replied hastily, "I will help you, Mira-san."

"Thanks, Wendy-chan. Your help is needed!" Mira replied with a small smile in her lips. After all, she couldn't be sad as well, right?

Mira then exited the infirmary with Wendy behind her. She was aware that she saw Wendy looking worried at them, but she whispered secretly to Wendy, "It's alright, Wendy-chan. Don't tell them regarding the matter, let's just leave it now. For now, let's go."

With a small reply as 'yes' they exited the infirmary.

* * *

"Then, fight me!" Loki charged at the woman who stood in front of him.

"My, my… I didn't imagine that you turned wild like this, Leo." She said gracefully as she was dodging the attacks. "If this were to be happened… I'll prefer to kill you when you were this little."

"Shut up!" Loki shouted as he took out a golden key of maiden from his pocket, "Open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"At your service!" Virgo appeared out from the gate of celestial spirit. Differs from her usual emotionless but teasing face, she looked serious.

"Ah! This time, it's Virgo." The woman calmly stated as she clapped her hands, mockingly. "nice to meet you again, Virgo. You've grown cuter now."

However, the said person was just looking at her coldly, "Give back princess!"

"My, what a brave, loyal spirit you had become." Cigma replied with a sigh, "I didn't think you would have done it either, Leo."

Loki calmly stated, "Shut up, Gramps. Virgo, please."

"Of course, brother." Virgo replied, her emotion didn't change the slightest, "We should come home together with princess."

"Yeah!"

"Both of you underestimate me!" shouted Cigma as the gust of wind blew out behind her. However, in that situation, Loki just simply laughed.

"...Both of us?" Virgo looked incredibly.

"You're wrong." Loke stated mockingly with a smirk, "For the first time in universe, you are wrong."

"You-! Lowly spirit! How dare you mock me like that?" The woman looked angrier than before. "You both are just lowly creatures! It's no match to the Godly creatures like me!"

"True, you're stronger than us..." Loki 'tsk'ed a little before smirking, "Then... How about you fight all of us?" Loki suddenly summoned all other spirits that Lucy had. The twelve celestial spirit keys and four silver keys that belonged to Lucy Heartfilia had somehow been summoned by Loki The Lion.

In that brief moment everyone's being summoned, Virgo definetely saw a twitch on Cigma's eyebrows. _'Wait for us, princess! We'll definitely rescue you!'_

* * *

Team Natsu was quiet for a moment they were left out by Wendy and Mira. The whole situation felt awkward, even Happy was quiet as well. Though, e simply thought that he didn't have the right moment to speak.

The one who broke the ice was Erza The Titania, "...Do you guys...want to discuss it? ...The whole situation, I mean."

"...Erza!" The black haired guy suddenly alarmed her.

"...Why not?" A voice came up from Natsu, who was actually quite shocking. The black haired guy just 'tch'ed and turned his face.

Erza nodded lightly. "...Is it true that you had left for a mission 6 months ago?"

"Yes. That Ice-Brain knew it as well." Natsu replied casually.

"...I see." Erza said. "You just barely came home today from the mission, right Gray?"

"...Yeah." Gray nodded in approval. He then went nearer to the bed Lucy is on. He leashed out his ice-making power and made some ice cubes.

Happy was startled, "What are you doing, Gray?"

"Let me try on something..." Gray put the ice cubes in the cloth and pressed it onto Lucy's temple with Happy's help. Both Natsu and Erza were just staring at Gray.

Suddenly, light shone on Lucy's body. A magical circle was formed behind Lucy's now tremble body. It shone for a while before it disappeared again.

"Lucy...!" Natsu shouted.

Slowly, Gray touched her temple before looking back at them, "...Her temple. It's hot now."

"...What!" Both Erza and Natsu nearly shouted at nearly the same time.

Erza then moved forward to make sure of what Gray had said before taken aback because of the hotness, "He is true. It's quite...hot. ...Gray, what did-!"

Suddenly a hard punch was delivered to Gray's face. It was actually Natsu's. He was indeed very, very angry. "What the hell did you do to Lucy!"

"Shut up, Flame-Brain!" Gray shouted back. He punched back Natsu as hard as he could. How could he punch him easily like that?

"GRAY! NATSU! Stop this!" Happy suddenly exclaimed. Everyone's faces turned to the exceed.

"I- I, no, everyone here is sad too, Natsu! But, please, stop this! You're not the only one who felt guilty and sad!" Happy turned to Natsu. "Gray! You too! There's supposed to be a reason why you did that, right? I'm sure you're not doing that without any purpose, right?"

"...I- I just want to check whether my theory is right." Gray looked at Lucy.

"Theory?" Erza replied slowly. "...What theory, Gray?"

"Well, you see... I heard that when Flame-Brain touched her temple, her body turned cold." Gray paused a moment, looking at Natsu who looked to the side. It seemed that he had no slightest mood to see his biggest rival-nakama. "...Then, if I were to touch her forehead, what will it turned out to be?"

"...I see." Erza nodded in approval, "So you mean that, her temperature is changing backward as the magic inflicted on her... Then, what will it turned out to be if my magic was about to inflicted on her?" Erza used her magic; the infamous Requip, and changed into Heaven's Wheel Armor. The 200 swords of the armor were floating all around Erza, for protection.

At the moment she wanted to charge at Lucy, her hand was suddenly held by Natsu. "Wait, Erza!"

Erza was taken aback, "What are you doing, Natsu? Don't we agree to check whether Gray's theory is right?"

"Yeah. But you see..."

Gray suddenly cut him, "Our magics are elemental ones. Mine's ice or water, judging the base form of my magic. That Fire-Brain's totally fire." He paused for a moment, "What that Fire-Brain's want to say is, we don't know what will happened if non-elemental magics were inflicted to her."

"...If I think about it... Actually, both of you are right." Erza replied as she turned back her armor into her usual clothes. "Then, what should we do for now?"

"Well, I think we should change her body's temperature for now." Happy spoke as he raised his hand, or paw, in reality. "It's too hot for normal average person. I'm afraid she would get hay-fever if this continued!"

"...Yeah, she's not Fire-Brain. She might be able to held being in that hot much." Gray replied. "Then, Fire-Brain, help me for a while."

Natsu blinked for a while. Gray? Asked _his_ help? _'Today must be the end of the world. Or worse.' _Natsu thought amusedly.

"Hey, don't think me wrong! I just need you help for saving Lucy!" Gray replied quickly, as he probably knew what his nakama thought in his head. "Just shut your thought and give me a hand, dammit!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Natsu said as he held out a chuckle.

"Darn! Don't laugh!" Gray spoke as his face looked annoyed. Both Erza and Happy looked at each other before laughing heartily. Natsu laughed too, as he pointed his finger to Gray -who looked red in ashamed- before Gray finally laughed as well.

* * *

Outside the infirmary, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, and Evergreen were hiding in the darkness.

After Mira and Wendy had prepared the things they needed to bring, they got back to infirmary, or so, Wendy thought. But then, when they heard a fight inside, Mira stopped Wendy from going inside. Despite the tense situation, Wendy was very, totally sure, that she saw a twinkle in Mira's eyes. Then, she was dragged helplessly with Mira to hide behind the wall of infirmary, but they still abled to hear the voices inside.

Not long after that, Lisanna and Evergreen came to inform Team Natsu that the carriage had arrived, or so they thought. But then, Mira dragged them as well to the place where both she and Wendy had been eaves-dropping the conversation. Being dragged all of sudden, sometimes Evergreen was saying, "Why should I go with them" or "Why did I get involved" and such. And unfortunately for her, her pleas were replied with only 'shush's from everyone.

Before long, a chuckle was heard inside the infirmary which was supposedly a good sign. With a wink, Mira flashed them a quick 'V' "Mission acomplished!" Lisanna replied with the same 'V' before laughing, Wendy smiled in a reply, while Evergreen was just sighed in relief.

* * *

"Ha! You guys underestimated me. Serves you right!" Cigma Revowolf was standing in front of a pile of persons, or you might say, celestial spirits. She grusomely picked Aquarius at her head and spoke, "What a lowly spirit like you could do, anyway? You're just a bunch of keys!"

"...A-And, you..." Aquarius huffed as she spoke bravely, "You...are...just a piece of paper! You don't even have a form!"

"AARGH-!" Aquarius suddenly screamed as Cigma's grip on his head was tightened.

"AQUARIUS!" Scorpio shouted as he saw his lover being attacked by. However, he only could scream since he could not even move an inch. His injuries were very bad at the point he almost lost his consciousness.

"My, my. I didn't think that you will say that, little Aquarius." Cigma replied calmly, ignoring Scorpio's shouts, but she looked very mad, "Should I smash your head to tiny bits then? Or your hands first? Choose!"

"...Do it if you're brave enough!" Instead of being cornered, Aquarius provoked her even more, "You were…abandoned by your creator! You, who fallen to this state, is no match for us, the Celestial Beings!"

"Y- YOUUUUUU!"

_'I'm sorry, Lucy.'_ Aquarius sourly thought as her head was gripped tightly. _'Sorry... And thank you.' _At the exact moment, her other form-as The Golden Water Bearer Key-was smashed in pieces.

* * *

Lucy was leaning at the wall as she was waiting for Cigma at that white, door-less room, completely unaware of the situation outside. She was imagining things and barely thought that this was all a dream.

Suddenly, Lucy felt her heart was tightening very much-to the point that she couldn't breath. _'What is this feeling?'_ Lucy thought as she was clenching her pajamas tightly, _'I feel that... I lost something... But what? ...Aquarius? Why am I suddenly thought of her...? She always mad at me... Though, she was one of my first spirits I have. I need to see Aquarius right now!'_

"Cigma! Answer me!" Lucy despairly shouted at noone-since she was actually the only one who was residing in the room. "Cigma! Let me out of here!"

In that instant, Cigma, or the projective of her, appeared in front of Lucy. This was supposed to be the first time Lucy saw her face, but something felt off.

Lucy immediately spoke, "You... You are Cigma Revowolf?"

The woman smiled, "Yes."

"I- I've seen you before... A-Ah! You're... You're the one I fought for the artefact!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed a finger to her.

"How rude. You mean, I barely lost against you?" Cigma scoffed, "That person had died. I killed her. Well, she's definitely wasn't strong enough, anyway. I'm just taking her form. Satisfied enough?"

"T-Then, who are you?" Lucy asked as she felt a sweat dropped of nervousness.

"Fool. I've told you before. Of course, we couldn't have that much regard of just a mere child of human!" Cigma sighed but she re-introduced herself anyway, "I'm Cigma Revowolf. You can say, I'm older than you could guess. I'm even older than Spirit King."

_'An older spirit than the King? This is bad. I should get out of here quick!' _Lucy thought deeply as she nodded at Cigma's statement.

"Well, you are thinking to go outside, aren't you?" Cigma spoke in a whim.

"Yes. Let me go outside! I'm getting fed up with this white-colored room!" Lucy replied bravely, even thought she had guessed not to fight the woman in front of her-since she had a feeling that she wasn't the one who lost against Lucy. Well, at least their auras are different.

Cigma chuckled before she nodded a little, "Indeed, you are the bravest host I've ever met."

"Host...?" Lucy replied slowly.

"A host, indeed." Cigma answered casually, "I... Well, you can say that, I possesed a person who qualified enough my standards."

"...Who...no, what are you exactly, Cigma?" Lucy asked in awe.

"...I? It's...a secret." With a wink, suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere and magically opened itself. "Let me tell you something useful. This door was connected to the outside world. You could see the _thing_, I assume."

"..._Thing_? What are you-"

"However, the outside...might not nice as you think it was. You had experienced it too...child of human!" Cigma replied sadly, "Will you still go, then?"

"I will go." Lucy replied as she walked to the black void outside the room.

* * *

"Then, what should we do now?" Natsu asked as he was resting his chin at the tip of the bed with Happy at the other side of it.

Gray spoke his thought, "Well, how about put your hand at the other side of the temple? I'll put my hand on the other side as well."

"Oi, are you really sure, Ice-Brain?"

"No. Of course I am!" Gray snorted at his reply. Why else he had asked Natsu to help him just now? He rolled at the thought.

"But, remember guys! There's no second time-I afraid it will somehow affect Lucy!" Erza warned them carefully as she stepped behind a little.

Happy went nearer to Erza with his wings which spread out with the help of Aera magic, "Aye! Be careful natsu, Gray!"

"Yosh!" Both of them replied at the same time before closing their eyes for concentration.

"Fire-Brain, ready?"

"Anytime, Ice-Brain!"

Suddenly, two magic circles were formed behind Lucy. Both of them resembled Lucy's magic circle; however, they were different each other. The first one was red, which was positioned at the side where Gray was using his ice make magic, and the other one was blue, which was positioned at the other side where Natsu was using his fire dragon slayer magic.

_'The magics...are being counterattacked with! How come...? Lucy's magic-as long as I remember-wasn't elemental one... Hers almost like Jellal's… It's supposed to be anima!'_ Erza thought as she and Happy distanced their selves. _'Or... Is this Magic Overflow's magic? If that's the case, then we should be careful! To be able to counterattack both of their attack and repelled it smoothly was amazing!'_

"Natsu! Gray!" Happy exclaimed as he flied nearer.

"Happy! Don't get near us!" Natsu replied quickly.

As both of the magic circles collided at each other, the sparks were powerful enough to melt the blanket. The magic circles were forced being merged by Natsu and Gray, before it finally vanished slowly. Both Gray and Natsu were exhausted and stood without saying anything. Since some of their powers were absorbed by the magic circles.

"Not bad, Fire-Brain."

"Ha! You're the one to talk, Ice-Brain!"

Happy quickly touched Lucy's temple and smiled, "Everyone! Her temperature is normal now! You did it!"

"You both did a good job." Erza smiled sincerely as she went to check Lucy's condition. Indeed, her temperature just fine now and also, she was able to breathe properly.

Suddenly, the door of infirmary was opened by Lisanna who said, "Natsu! Everyone! The carriage had been arrived. Ah? Why are you guys sweated around like that?" She was followed by Wendy and Mira. Evergreen was going downstairs since she was tired, she said.

Natsu replied with a grin, "It's a secret. Thank you anyway, Lisanna."

"I guess...everything's okay now, right, Erza?" Mira asked Erza with a smile.

Erza just barely nodded with a smile, "Yeah. You heard it as well, I assume, eavesdropping as usual?"

"Pfft. It's fun anyway." Mira replied with a wink.

"Okay, let's go to Porylusica!" Natsu exclaimed a little bit cheerful than just now.

* * *

"My, should I say that she was brave?" Cigma cackled as her hand was gripping something. Around her, the celestial beings were laying unconscious-almost to the point of death. She then opened her hand, only to reveal the golden colored sands.

"I wonder, what will she do after I killed one of her spirits?" Without further ado, she scattered the sands with gruesome cackles. "Bye bye, little Aquarius! Heheheh... HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"There's no need, Natsu." Suddenly 'Lucy' appeared next to the sleeping Lucy. Everyone, but Natsu, mouths agape. "LUCY?"

As a reply, 'Lucy' shook her head slowly. Being Natsu, the person said the closest to the real Lucy Heartfilia; he could easily distinguise the difference. "Gemi and Mini?" Natsu replied surely without any doubts.

"Yes, it's us." 'Lucy' smiled as she spoke, "We're amazed that you knew. It seems that you're different from others."

"Well, I honestly don't know," Natsu replied as he was scratching his cheek, "...I just know." Everyone sweat dropped as they heard Natsu's answer.

'Lucy' just smiled on his innocence reply. Since they were copying Lucy, they supposed to know about Lucy's feelings toward them. But they knew better not to tell it yet-until their master said it herself.

"Say, Gemi and Mini, why are you here?" Erza asked them curiously. "Why did you copy Lucy's face?"

'Lucy''s face turned grim before saying, "...Then, let's make a deal."

Erza replied hastily, "...What deal?"

"...You and everyone here had to promise us to save Lucy... If not, you are pleased to go outside. There's no obligation for helping her. Feel free to leave now." 'Lucy' warned them.

"Wait! You don't answer our question!" Erza looked angry. "Why should we-"

"Erza-san! Let's hear the rest first!" Wendy tensed a bit. "I'm sure they are here for important reason!"

Erza nodded at the sky sorcerer's exclaim, "...Okay Wendy. We promise that I, no, everyone here to save Lucy Heartfilia. Is that enough? Though, you need not to ask us for vowing. We are her friends-her supposedly nakama!"

"Yeah, we know. We just want to make sure about it." 'Lucy' nodded as they suddenly turned back to their original form and stood on the bed.

"Lucy, as everyone here might know, is suffering Magic Overflow." Gemi and Mini were saying at the same time, "Magic Overflow is a disease that attack the heart-not scientifically speaking-or the innermost mind of a person. This, at the very least all of you had known."

Lisanna suddenly jolted out of shock. She hadn't been informed anything at all about Lucy's disease. Mira kept a secret from her and the rest of the other Fairy Tail member. Only several of them knew, including Team Natsu, surprisingly Team Raijinshuu, and the master, Makarov.

"The truth is, Magic Overflow which formed itself as Lucy's last hunted quest, a woman who indulged herself in witchery, renamed itself as Cigma Revowolf." The twin celestial beings spoke. "Cigma's magic was actually come by absorbing the latest host it resided. That's why it is that strong. As long as we remembered, Lucy is being the 77th host of it. So we can conclude then, the previous hosts powers had stored inside Lucy now."

"To be able to take the latest hosts magic and form... This Magic Oveflow was very dangerous!" Erza stated unbelievably.

"Yeah. Cigma's objective is taking the heart of the host by giving the hosts what their innermost desire. It could be money, love, magics, etc. ...For Lucy's case, she wanted strength." Gemi and Mini looked very sad when they said that.

"That's absurd! Lucy never wants strength that much!" Natsu went angry at their confession. Lucy? Want to get strong? Well, the latter part of it, Natsu had heard it himself from Lucy. True, she wanted to get strong, but she wasn't the same as power-seeking villains they ever met!

Gemi and Mini looked at each other before saying in whisper, "...That was 6 months ago. She was changed after all of you were gone. All she wanted was more power, get stronger than anyone could be."

Eventhough it was supposed to be a whisper, the rest of Team Natsu and the rest heard it. Erza's eyes were turning at the side while Gray's were looking the floor. Both of them had somehow realized it, even with the slightest info they had given by everyone.

"What happened...this past 6 months?" Natsu asked them. But they didn't answer the slightest.

"...I will explain it to everyone later." Wendy assured them with a weak smile. "But now...please focus on saving Lucy-san first."

Crack!

Suddenly, there's a sound of something is cracking echoed the room. Gemi and Mini then walked to Lucy's side and took her keys. All the keys suddenly resonated theirselves before floating on Lucy.

"...What is this? There's a crack on this golden key!" Gray exclaimed in surprise. He pointed his finger to the key with Aquarius sign, which suddenly the crack doubled up and before long; they realized that it had turned to mere golden sands. However, the golden sands are still floating on Lucy, barely keeping its original form.

"What exactly is happening here?" natsu turned his eyes to Gemi and Mini.

A muffled cry came out from their eyes before they was saying, "...A-Aquarius, s-she...had died."

"H-How's that happening? Aquarius supposed to be an immortal!" Erza exclaimed.

"To enter Lucy's heart, we used all the power we had. But, we were too late. Cigma had locked Lucy inside a room while we were fighting her." Gemi started to explain. This is the first time they spoke individually. It must be quite shocking news to even them. "We are immortal judging to the world of humans. But we aren't immortal bunch like you guys might think. We could die if you killed us in another, non-human world, just like Lucy's mind."

Mini continued, "We thought that, with the help of everyone, we could win this war. However, we were wrong. At last, both of us were given a mission by Loki to go to Earthland and brought the one who, at least, closer enough to Lucy and help us to fight Cigma."

Gemi and Mini said at the same time, "Aquarius is now dead by the hands of Cigma. We must hurry to go to aid our friends. The question is; who will go with us...?"

* * *

Lucy bravely walked; eventhough there was no light to shine her path. Everything she saw was black-the contrast of the white room she was in for just a moment ago. After wandering out for a while, she suddenly fell because her foot hit something.

"Aw! What's that?" Lucy quickly exclaimed.

"You want to know?"

"Cigma! Is it you-" before she could finished her statement, a light came and lighten the void a little.

"Aaaaaargh!" Was Lucy's scream as she saw her celestial beings were laying on the surface with bloods on their clothes. They appeared unconcious and beaten almost to the point of death. "Everyone!"

* * *

**A. Replies for Reviewers**

**Ritz-Rocker3.5 **Thank you for your review! You're the first one to review my story! Let me give you a hug~ Enjoy the chapter!

**Aphrodite** Hello, Aphrodite! I sincerely thank you for your review! You're the longest and your review had somehow inspired me to have 2 different endings! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Neko-Tiara** It's not that great! You're making me blushing hardly now! Enjoy reading, and thank you for your review!

**shadowsaver** Is it? ;D Or is that me who am very cool? Anyway, thank you for your review! Please enjoy reading, 'kay?

**3HaH3** Hehe. It's not that bad. Thank you for your review, though! Is it enough to satisfy your curiousity? ;3

**amtut121** Thank you for your review! Actually, you're making me going to the 7th layer of the heaven! Enjoy reading!

**MishaArsellecLune** Sure, ma'am! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the review! Enjoy reading, ma'am~! Hehe.

**LiLyRoSe98** Sure! Here's the latest chapter, for you to taste *ups. Either way, thank you for the review and enjoy! C;

**ixburnout** Hehe. Thank you for your review! Please, you're making me passed out of happiness. Enjoy then~

* * *

**B. Thank you for every alerts and favorites I get from everyone! I can't say more than enough! For everyone who read it as well, thank you! My hits almost touching 500 a day. Phew~**

* * *

**C. Okay, this is the 3rd part for everyone. Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, a poll is being opened by me.**

**What would you like the ending be?**

**A) Bad ending**

**B) Good ending**

**You can put your choice in your review for both anonymous reviewer and users! Review it, if you like. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Eglantine Rose: A Wound to Heal

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of magic and all. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

"I'll go!" Natsu exclaimed as he raised his right hand. "I'll definitely save Lucy from that Cig... Cig?"

"Cigma Revowolf, Fire-Brain. Geez, it's an acronym of Magic Overflow." Gray shook his head while sighing in defeat. Why, of all time, that pink haired dragon slayer had to forget something that important? _'Well, he's Natsu to begin with!'_ Gray thought. "Then, I'm going as well. We don't know how this stupid, idiot retarded, Fire-Brain manages to stay alive in there without any supervision. I'm afraid he'll destroy one-third of Lucy's mind."

"What are you, my babysitter? I can take care of myself, idiot!" Natsu protested at Gray's reasoning. Well, as much as he wanted to have his old teammates back and have Lucy back safely, he shuddered at the thought of 3 S-Class Mages inside Lucy's heart, much to his dismay, that's what Gray had thought as well. Yes, of course, Erza would come as well, judging by the fierce look she had given him a while ago. Will it be fine anyway?

"It will be fine, really." Mini nodded as it understood the look of Natsu's questioning face. "Lucy...is actually quite strong, you know."

Erza replied while nodded affirmatively at Mini's statement, "Of course she is. She's our team mates, the strongest team of Fairy Tail, am I correct?" She gestured the rest of the team. Both of them, unsurprisingly nodded as well. Gray with his infamous sly grin plastered on his face and Natsu with his goofy, innocence happy-go-lucky grin.

Crack!

Suddenly a voice of something cracked echoed at the infirmary. It came from the key. Another key-this time the sign...is Scorpio. Wendy looked very pale as she was trying to use her healing magic power to stop the cracking of it, but it was utterly failed. The rest of them were quiet as they were watching the Scorpio was turning into mere golden sands, unable to do anything to stop its destruction. How come the two of the strongest golden keys ever made-the celestial spirits-could broke in pieces easily?

"W-What sh-should we do, Erza-san?" Wendy asked as she trembled in fear and almost at the verge of tears.

Lisanna patted her head and reassured Wendy with words. She, herself, was unsure how to react at this time. But the most important thing everyone needed right now is a strength to overcome the fear they had been endured. Natsu had somehow understood it when he fought against Gildarts, Gray when he fought his past and Lyon, Erza when she fought her childhood friends and Jellal, Mira when she overcame against her 'death' and Lisanna herself is when she was left alone in Edolas with people she didn't know. Lisanna was sure that Wendy had become strong, but nonetheless, she was still an adolescent which needed support from others.

Erza was quiet for a second; she looked like she was thinking about something-when suddenly she jolted as she took a white, no, transparent lacryma crystal in her pocket. _'Yes, I remembered Jellal had given me this...'_

* * *

_They were together alone, walking down at the beach while looking at the sunsets. Both of them had simply come back from a mission they were assigned to. They were quiet in a comfortable silent, just a mere walking without shoes, making traces which proved that they had been walking there._

_They were like that before he broke the silence, a simple way to caught her attention, "...Erza, look at that." He pointed at the sunsets while saying, "The color's scarlet. Just like your hairs."_

_Erza's face soften as she saw the sunsets, "...You're right." Before she looked back at the bluenette guy who had given her a surname, something which the grasshopper version of Erza could only hoped. "Jellal...? What are you doing?"_

_He smiled a little before he took out a small lacryma crystal and put it on Erza's delicate forehand. "What's this...? A lacryma crystal?" Erza asked him while admiring the crystal on her palm before something hit her. "Wait, why are you giving me this? It's...too beautiful, I can't-"_

_"It's for you, and that's final." Jellal replied quickly, cutting her ramblings as he patted her head gently. "I heard that thing able to protect you from harm. Well, only for about a half hour, but it's effective. I heard that you just have to say something like, 'Reverse' or something along the line to make it worked."_

_"...Wait, you haven't answered my question! What is this, actually?" Erza asked as she looked at the crystal, admiring it again. Nothing can beat the present from a certain special person, right?_

_Jellal scratched his cheek for uncertainty, "I don't know. Ultear said that it could redo the time for half an hour, but I haven't tried it, anyway."_

_Erza was shocked, "Wait! This thing... Is it a small part of 'Arc of Time'? How can that be?"_

_"Well...yes?" Jellal replied as he looked confused a little._

_Erza shook her head I defeat, "I mean, isn't this important? I believe all Crime Sociere members were given this?"_

_"Uh...yes? What's wrong with that?" Jellal replied, looking confused at their conversation directed to._

_Erza exclaimed, "I mean, why you had given me this? This... You could use it when you were in danger, Jellal! At least when you got injured you could possibly use this to stop your injuries, right? Don't give an important item like this to me!"_

_Jellal smiled at her possibly long explanation, why is she so dense? Or why he was very stupid to understand what she was trying to say? Why is it very hard for him to say the meaning of it?_

_"The thing's not important to me, Erza. I've gotten another." Well it was a lie, a really bad lie, and then so what? Erza had probably seen that coming, but he didn't care about it. Ultear had mostly probably scolded him for that. But judging from the way she and Meredy agreed his relationship with the certain redheaded Titania, he cared less. "See, it's not as important to me right now. Why don't you bring it? It's more useful in your hands. Use that when you were in danger. Promise me."_

_Erza looked bewildered but didn't let her emotion ran out. "Thanks. I'll use it when the time comes."_

_"Wait! I said when you were injured or something like that! Don't just keep it like that!" Jellal frustratedly answered. Did his message reach her? Or he had said something wrong?_

_Erza looked like about to laugh at him. He's very dense, bad of lying, and probably one of the most wanted criminal, so what? She cared less about that. Jellal is Jellal, after all. She was smiling as she said, "I understand. Your message had been conveyed. Though, I would better keep it for now."_

_The bluenette just sighed in defeat. Since when she had a power to read his mind? Since when she had grown into a stubborn woman? Since when...did she turn into a beauty like this? So many things unanswered, but he liked the way things worked anyway._

* * *

Erza smiled at the thought before she realized that she and her teams had to hurry before the keys had destroyed even more. She looked at the crystal before nodded certainly and turned to face the certain Sky-Dragon Slayer.

The transparent crystal lacryma floated on Erza's palm for a while. "I command you the power of Arc of Time, to reverse the time of those keys!"

Suddenly, the Gate of the Scorpion Key and the Gate of Water Bearer Key had somehow turned back into normal, but strangely, the symbol of the signs didn't reappear anymore. Of course, the keys still floated on Lucy's body like before, but this time it was slower than before.

Erza looked confused but Mini cut her, "The body would be saved, but the soul would not. It's the same as you humans when died, you could heal the body thousand times but the very soul and heart would not go back. For human, usually you guys called it the afterlife. But we, the spirits, probably went back to the celestial spirits world."

Erza gripped tightly on her skirt, Gray just looked at the side and Natsu nodded a little. As much as they wanted, they could not even bring the soul back. That's why they had to quickly save Lucy.

_'No matter what happened, I, no, we'll definitely save Lucy!' _Erza thought deep in her head. "Let's go, Gemi and Mini, please lead the way."

Gemi answered, "I'm not coming. Mini's the one." Before anyone could question it, Gemi continued, "I'm going to be the one who connected you guys through Mini to the human world. Humans...weren't able to stay too much longer at the person's heart."

"And I," Mini added, its hand raised, "Shall be the one who guide your journey. Even we were there only for a little time, I had remembered the path. I only ask you guys not to get lost there, or worst, you guys would not be able to go back home."

The thrice of them nodded affirmatively. Erza then took Mini and put him on her shoulder. She then offered both of her hands while saying, "Hurry! Neither of you want to get separated, right?" It was replied by Natsu and Gray with pouts at the same time.

* * *

Lucy blinked a second before she realized that her clothes and her hands were soaked with the bloods of her fellow celestial spirit friends. She suddenly had an urge to vomit because of the smell, but she told herself not to. Then, she went nearer to the one who caused her fell just now. He was Caprico, one of Lucy's strongest celestial spirits.

"Caprico! Wake up! Caprico!" Lucy felt her heart ached a lot. It was the same as when her dear mother died but ten times far more greater since they were always there. This past 6 months...it was they who supported her the most. Even though she eventually didn't call them for a while, she knew she treasured them as her fellow nakama; at the same degree to Erza, Gray, and the other one at Guild. The pang of guilt hit her senses, "Please! Please...tell me this is all a joke of yours! Wake up!"

"...Lu...cy-sa...ma?" Caprico spoke as coughing with bloods.

Lucy quickly took Caprico's hand and reassured him, "Yes! This is me! Lucy! The sole daughter of Layla Heartphilia! Your contractor!"

Caprico smiled a little before coughing more and more bloods, "I...am...glad. To be...able to meet...you again." The bloods stained Lucy's clothes but she cared less about that. She strained herself from crying, but tears had formed on her eyelids.

"No! Please stay awake!" Lucy wouldn't give up shaking Caprico's body. In the depths of her heart, she knew that he didn't have time any longer. Still, a hope is that Lucy had, "I'll call for help! Please!"

"...Pardon. It seemed that...I do not have...much time longer..." He said the truth, matter of fact.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief, "NO! You can't possibly die here! Anyone! Is there anyone here? Please! Answer me! Someone's dying here!"

"...To be the one...who served you...is one of...my deepest pleasure... Lucy-...sama," Caprico smiled peacefully but before his eyes closed, he thought, _'After Aquarius... Scorpio... Then me... Loki, you...are the last...'_

* * *

"Little one, are you sure this is the way? All I can see...is white!" Gray grumbled as he was being strayed away by Erza. Erza quickly looked like about punching his face since this is about the 3rd time he asked Mini that. However, Natsu, who often supported his remark, was unusually quiet. Sure, he would answer when asked, but other than that he was watching the white void in awe. "Fire-Brain! Are you even listening?"

"Shut up, Ice-Brain! Who cares with your stupid, nonsense, ramblings?" Natsu replied in sarcasm.

Gray fired up from his mockery, "Oh yeah? Who's-!"

"GRAY! NATSU! Stop bickering, will you!" Erza's loud shout and her tight grips, made them jolted and yelled because of shock and pain. Erza then added, "Gray, if you don't shut up your mouth, I'll definitely kill you!" Gray knew the infamous blackish aura that Erza emitted.

_"Hello? Erza-san, Natsu-san, Gray-san? Do you hear me?"_

"Wh-Who? Fire-Brain, are you the one who talked just now?"

"Hell yeah! Since when I had that girlish voice, you dumb-ass!"

"Both of you! Be QUIET! It's Wendy!" Erza looked mad. Judging the blackish aura she had emitted just now, her aura now had turned doubled.

_"Yes. It's me, Wendy. How's the situation, Erza-san?"_

"We don't see anyone here, Wendy. It's utterly white here." Erza replied through Mini. "Oh yeah, Mira, do you hear me?"

_"Yes? It's Mira here. What's wrong, Erza? Is there something you want?"_

"Yes. I want you to tell Master and the others about the situation that we are in. But don't tell anyone, aside Master that we had entered in yet." Erza remarked to her friend. "Also, can you please search about Cigma's previous hosts?"

_"I understand. Please be careful Erza. We don't know how much this Cigma Revowolf is."_

"I understand. We'll be careful, Mira."

* * *

"Do you want power to save him?" A voice suddenly went through like a ghostly wail. It's Cigma's voice that reached Lucy's ears.

Lucy was crying when suddenly she heard the voice. In an instant after that, the possibly corpses had turned into mere golden sands. She was utterly shocked beyond anything. She didn't let out a cry but a shout of despair. She didn't want to see this! This was totally a nightmare to her.

"Ha! You don't have enough strength to save them?" Cigma's voice echoed the black void. Again, Lucy didn't answer her question. Her eyes had turned empty, as she was surrounded by golden sands. She didn't know who was who, since the golden sands had now mixed at each other.

"Cigma, you hear me, right? I-I agree with your condition! I... I don't want to see things like this anymore... Even if I lost my heart-it's barely NOTHING if compared to their condition! So please! Please give me the strength to save everyone!"

* * *

"Please be safe, everyone." Wendy mumbled as she saw the Capricorn golden key suddenly turned into golden sands before the Arc of Time had repaired it in a matter of second. The magic seemed to work. "Hang in there, Lucy-san. Please-"

"Don't you feel tired saying 'please' for sometime now?" A deep voice of a man entered the infirmary. It's Gajeel and somehow a quite tired Levy with PantherLily followed them both.

Lisanna and Mira had went back downstairs to tell the others about Lucy's condition. Wendy opted herself to stay and Happy was too. Not long after that, Charle arrived at the infirmary looked quite worried of not only Wendy and Lucy, but also a certain blue talking-slash-flying cat.

"G-Gajeel-san? Levy-san? Why are you here?" Wendy asked them both.

Levy immediately answered with pants, "Well, I...no, we heard it...from PantherLily... And so I, no, we rushed here. I found something... about Magic...Overflow!"

Gajeel sighed in defeat, "Geez, that's why I said not to run, Levy." He then went nearer to the sleeping Lucy, "Bunny girl, you'd better not die. Not after we went here, and that fire-ice bastards with Titania went after you."

_"It seemed that when we were absent, your attitude quite changed, huh, Gajeel?"_

_"Yeah. I wonder if today's raining a lot? Kekeke~"_

The voice startled Levy, Gajeel, and PantherLily. They still didn't knew about them went inside Lucy's mind. Gajeel immediately shouted, "Shut up! Who are you! Come out now!"

_"YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY NEEDS A PROPER BEATING!"_

"Wh-What the? I thought I heard that fire-ice bastards. Now... It's Titania?" Gajeel looked confused. A loud crash and bump came out from Gemi, made everyone in the infirmary sweat-dropped. Taking that chance, Happy, Charle, and Wendy explained the situation to them.

_"I'm really sorry about that, Gajeel. Aside that, Levy, what did you found?"_

"Well," Levy huffed before regaining back her senses, "Well, it's a diary about the 44th host of Magic Overflow. He's a researcher and the strongest mage at that time."

_"Wh-What? The strongest mage at that time...was defeated? By Magic Overflow?"_ It's Gray's voice came out from Gemi.

Levy looked at Gemi worriedly, "Yes. But that time...he was suffering since his wife...and son...were killed by a dark mage."

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Suddenly sounds of the keys cracked echoed the infirmary. Everyone faces turned to see the keys. Nearly all the golden keys had now turned into golden sands, but two keys had still remained. They were Loki's and Gemi-Mini's. Gemi-Mini's golden key was still fine, not even a scratch but Loki's golden key had cracked a lot however it still remained strong. The power of Arc the Time had them recovered in an instant, but the signs were disappeared from the keys. They no longer resembled keys for summoning the spirits but a mere bunch of golden keys.

"The keys...!" Wendy exclaimed worriedly.

_"What happened there? Is there something wrong, Wendy?"_ Natsu replied.

"The keys...had turned into sands! Only two of them remained!" Happy remarked as he went nearer to check.

_"We need to hurry, guys!"_ Erza commanded the two boys, _"That aside, why don't you read it for us, then? I believe that's the best way to understand this Magic Overflow thing."_ Came out Erza's voice.

Levy nodded at Erza's remark, "Okay, I read it for you." To tell the truth, the book was found deep below Levy's old bookcase, so Gajeel hadn't read it as well.

Levy coughed before continued, "1st July X577. Today, my only son and dear wife died at the hand of my nemesis, whom his name I vowed never to be told again. Though, at our battle together... I saw his eye, his usual malicious eyes, had turned blank. I can feel an enormous aura from him before our fight, but when our fight ended-I can't feel his power anymore. It's strange; it seemed that his powers were absorbed in an instant!"

"Y-You mean... His nemesis was already contained by Magic Overflow?" Happy concluded. Everyone eyes turned to the blue exceed, made him uneasy, "Uh, I mean-"

_"Then, Magic Overflow went inside the one who defeated the previous host? So Lucy got the disease by defeating the previous owner?"_ It was Natsu's comment which made everyone turned serious.

"Hurry, continue the story!" Gajeel remarked.

Levy gulped before continued, "Okay, 2nd July X577. I dreamed a strange dream. There was a sound echoed my head asking what I want, my deepest desire. I answered the question hastily. Of course, what I wanted were my wife and my three years old son. That 'being' chuckled and it promised to fulfill my wish. It said that its name is Magic Overflow. I need to investigate this."

Lily commented, "For him, the most important thing is his family. So he wished to revive them, without knowing that it was futile."

_"Yeah,"_ Gray replied, _"It may be true that the lost ones shall never be back again to the living world. But using that thing to take control of someone! Continue, Levy!"_

"Y-Yes!" Levy responded him quickly. It looked like Gray was angry about bringing back the dead. Was it because his step-mother? "3rd July X577. The dream haunted me again and again. I don't know what's wrong with me, having the same dream for two days in a row. Shall I consult it with my friends? ...No, I think I'll do it later. Maybe that were just mere dreams since I am lonely than everyone could think. I want to agree with her conditions, but I'm afraid about the consequences. I'll need to research again about this 'being'. Maybe this 'being' will be beneficial for human kinds."

_"So basically, you are saying that this man was the one who created the Magic Overflow disease 200 years ago?"_ It's Erza's voice came out from Gemi.

"No, I'm not very sure either, Erza. The book only said that he was the 44th host of Magic Overflow." Levy answered weakly.

It changed into Natsu. _"You see, everyone. There's something that bugged me for quite a while."_

Gray's voice echoed the infirmary, _"What is it, Fire-Brain? Just spit it now. It might be important!"_

_"Actually if you think about that right, he's a researcher, right?"_

Gajeel huffed, "What are you saying, stupid? Of course he was! Didn't the book said that- OH!"

_"You got it too!"_

Wendy replied at his remark, "Oh, I understand what you meant, Natsu-san! Basically, he was a researcher and powerful in that times, too. So, if you combined them into one, it might be easy to duplicate it. But how?"

_"That's exactly I wanted to know. Would you please continue, Levy?" _Erza's voice came out.

"Sure!" Levy replied. "4th July X577. I'm doom. The thing I saw in my dream...is actually my nemesis! I had it enough. Was I being fooled at? No one dare to oppose me! I'm the strongest mage ever born! Why did your face come up again? I swore to kill you right now! Give back my wife and my son! I killed him thousand times, but he appeared back again. What should I do? He's different…I know, he's just different! For the thousands times I killed him, I finally regained my senses and asked who actually he is, before it cackled. Gruesome cackles like witches usually do. In that instant, I trembled hardly and forced to stay down. For the first time of my life, I trembled like crazy."

_"Not much clues on his diary that day. Dammit, just tell us about the damn whole Cigma thing!" _Gray spoke, his tone was bitter.

Charle said, "Wait, isn't it safe to assume that not only the power, this Magic Overflow is also taking form of its last host?"

"Well, you're right about that, Charle. But you see; why did it take on that person's face, huh?" Happy replied on his female exceed friend. He looked like thinking about the whole thing. "Isn't it tiring to change faces every time you change hosts?"

"Hmm… Let's think about Cigma's side. Why's beneficial for her to change its face? What is Cigma's true form actually?" Levy stated the whole thing.

"Actually I had been wondering that as well. What if it wants the next host lost his/her minds?" Charle calmly stated her mind. She had been wandering it for about a moment while contemplating the whole thing in her minds. Everyone faces turned into the white exceed. "In my opinion, with using its last host's faces, it could attack the next host's mind easily. How is that?"

Everyone gulped uneasily. It was already planned inside Cigma's head-the mastermind of all this. The one who created it at the very first time might be a powerful cruel witch. Erza replied at her statements, concluding everyone's thoughts, _"By fighting the last enemy they had... Their minds couldn't keep it. It may lead them feeling responsible for their death or sad... But worse, they might turn mad. We need to run faster, Gray, Natsu!"_

Suddenly, a loud quake happened. The surface where they had been running on were trembled, which forced them to went knelled down to the nearest surface. They now had arrived at the black void which, according to Mini, they were nearer to the center of Lucy's mind.

"W-What's happening! Earthquake?" Natsu looked at Mini who somehow, it frowned deeper.

"No, it's not. It means Cigma had taken away the control of Lucy's body. Lucy's heart or mind had been captured." Mini replied at his question, "We need to hurry! Lucy's heart is going to be eaten soon if the trembles stop!"

_'But to do even this today... Cigma, what are you planning at Lucy!' _Mini thought worriedly.

* * *

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes opened. The usual pair of warm brown eyes had turned empty and cold. Wendy jolted when she saw Lucy woke up and went nearer her side, but Gemi jumped to Wendy's shoulder and shouted, "Don't come near her! It's not Lucy! It's Cigma Revowolf!"

Everyone at the infirmary shocked to hear Gemi's statement. Gajeel replied, "What do you mean by that! It's that bunny girl in flesh!"

"Her body had been taken down by Cigma! Lucy's mind had been captured by her!" Gemi exclaimed.

_"What's happening there, Wendy? The connection was troubled just now. Is there a quake too?" _Erza's voice came out from Gemi.

"No. But it seemed that we are in a tight situation, Erza-san. Lucy-san's body had been used by Cigma and now, most likely she will attack us." Wendy replied as she saw Lucy's hand formed out an unknown magic circle. Her eyes still looked empty like doll, but her eminating dark auras that Wendy swore she never felt a tight deep blackish aura like this before.

The magic circle went bigger and bigger. Then it was suddenly released to the way where Levy, Happy and Gajeel were. Happy immediately flied away, but Levy was still in awe. Gajeel immediately ran past her and pushed her to the side, made her and him almost got hit by the magic circle.

"Gajeel-san! Levy-san!" Was Wendy's immediate shout. Luckily, it seemed that they were both fine. The magic circle was barely went past Gajeel's robe, however the wall which gotten hit by the magic circle was completely gone. The infirmary now had a big hole on its wall.

Gajeel exclaimed as he gritted his teeth, "Damn! That bunny girl had no such malicious power like these before!"

"…Lu-chan…" Levy's voice trailed off as her body trembled.

Gajeel 'tch'ed in annoyance before shaking Levy's shoulder. "Don't just sit like that! Your life is in danger, you know? Now hurry up and stand! Oi, you, blue cat! Take her outside! White cat… Charle, is it? Bring Wendy outside with your wings. Both of you can do that, can you?"

The exceeds nodded affirmatively understanding the whole situation. Gajeel continued, "We're going outside now, everyone! There's no way in hell we're fighting here! Lily, could you inform that rune guy…Freed was it? Said to him that we need a place to keep this hella bunny girl outside the town! I'll…I'll try to distract her for a moment of time."

"Okay, I understand Gajeel. Be careful okay?" Lily replied as he went outside in a hurry, never looking back at them. Both exceeds nodded at the same time before they took Wendy and Levy away from the spot. The light blue haired mage wriggled at Happy's grip, but the blue exceed didn't want to loosen his grip. The blond haired mage looked at that and tried to go after her after activating white wings on her back.

Gajeel's iron pipes suddenly closed the hole of the infirmary, "Oops, sorry I can't let you pass, bunny girl! Your enemy is me!"

_"What happened, Wendy? I heard a loud bang from here? Are you guys okay?"_

Wendy looked at Gemi before replied, "Please, Erza-san, Gray-san, and Natsu-san just focus on saving Lucy-san's mind. If Gemi and Mini are right, her mind was already being trapped by Cigma." Wendy replied as she clutched into Gemi. Her eyes turned into Lucy who now had formed another unknown magic circle from her hand. "We'll take care of this problem! Now go! Hurry!"

* * *

**A) Review to reviewers:**

**Kitten Frozen in Fire****: **Okaaaaaaay, I got it~ Thank you for being the first one who review my story this chapter~ Enjoy reading this chapter, okay?

**Ree-Vance: **Your message was conveyed through me by God! Hehe. Thank you for your review and enjoy the chapter, 'kay?

**A: **Wow, is it your aliases? I understand sir! I'll do it my best! Thank you for your review A~ Enjoy this chapter as well~

**Neko-Tiara****: **Well I had made bad ending first, but since I thought that would be too gloomy all over, I chose to asked all of you reader with choice. The bad ending had angst, though. Thank you for your review, enjoy ;)

**ixburnout****: **No, no, no, please don't make me blush all over, 'kay? Well, she was. And there's another death too. Hope you don't mind ;-; Thank you, for your review. Enjoy~

**alinekiryuu****: **Thanks for your review~ I feel like I'm blushing all over ./. Enjoy reading this chapter~! Quick, is it? ;D

**Sugarless Girl: **Thank you for your review! Enjoy the continuation as well~ ;D

**LiLyRoSe98****: **Well, that might be the next chapter, or not? Hehe~ I'm not telling~ but thank you for your review and enjoy this chapter as well~

**KaUiA****: **Hehe, a nice idea… That would be too nice for bad ending, though. Maybe I'll put it on good ending? ;p Thanks for your review and enjoy this chapter, 'kay?

**Angelus Draco****: **I'm not tellin'~ Call me evil but I'm not tellin' anything. That would be spoiler and too good for a good ending. (Hey, good ending need angst too!) Thanks for your review and enjoy~ ;D

**Mid-Summer Romance****: **AAAAH! You made me sounded like a character killer ;-; I cried too, but this is the flow of my story TAT Oops, sorry, the next chapter is the last. This is supposed to be a oneshot as well. Thanks for your heartwarming review~ And here's the next chapter. Like it?

**B) Special Thanks**

**I really give you all my deepest gratitude to people who favorites (**3HaH3, Crystilia, Future Shining Star, IchigoDREAM, Ritz-Rocker3.5, Spring Hope, LiLyRoSe98, Ixburnout, celestal spirit, StarPurpleandBlue, .Them, Angelus Draco, Amy Cahill09, Mid-Summer Romance**), alerts (**amtut121 , animemangalover92, My Pen Writes Pictures, Neko-Tiara, Shadowsaver, SyberSweetHeart, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Kitten Frozen in Fire, Rose Fang, SakuraBunnyLuver, KaUiA**) and reviewers! Much thanks guys! I got almost 500 views. Wow. I guess I'll thank the viewers as well ;D**

**C) Infos for everyone**

**Okay, this is the end of this chapter. The next one's the ending, though. By majority of the poll, it was the 'good ending'~! Congratulation to the voters who chosed it~ Well, I thought the bad one wins since I had made the bad ending first. It seemed that I had to write it all over again ._. See you next time~**


	4. Almond: Promise

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of magic and all. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Erza had arrived at the center of Lucy's mind, or so they thought. The communication transmitter aka Mini was sure about it as well. But why did they see Lucy, or you might say the projection of Lucy's mind, was being crucified?

"LUCYYY!" Natsu immediately shouted at the moment he saw her. She was, in fact, had been tortured by someone, whom Gray thought that it was Cigma's doing; according to the bruised she had on her body and a drop of bloods on the tip of her mouth.

Natsu, as expected, ran as fast as he could to get to Lucy. Both Gray and Erza was being dragged on, since their hands were holding at each other. However, contrary of that, they said none to protest. Though Erza couldn't shake the feeling that it was all a fluke-a trap, but she couldn't shake the other feeling, as in, worry and uncertainty as well. Gray was indeed worry, but he had a certain feeling that Cigma thing was aiming for them by using Lucy. He hesitant a bit at his nakama's decision but he followed the Fire-Brain, anyway, since that guy knew Lucy the most.

And Natsu, he couldn't think of anything else. He was so focused on her face, her scent, almost to the point he had forgotten why they were here if his right hand wasn't holding Erza's which resulted dragging Erza and Gray both. But hey, his reaction was normal, right? His _nakama_ was crucified and how could he ever forgive that Cig thing for doing this? Yet, he was at fault too, for not being at her side when that happens, this thought alone made Natsu's blood boiled up. _'It's my fault! If I asked her to come, she wouldn't turn out like this!'_

Fortunately, Natsu's negative thought was stopped when suddenly a form of a woman appeared next to the crucified Lucy. She looked like a normal middle-aged woman with gray hairs and green eyes, if you didn't count the tattered clothes and ex-bruises.

With gruesome cackles, she spoke, "Hello, my guests. But I'm afraid you're too late... The girl is in the moment of disappear _completely_."

"...What do you mean?" Erza calmly asked. The least thing she wanted right now was Natsu and Gray was provoked by 'her'.

Cigma sighed as she was playing on her hair, "Well, I don't know... As in, probably, DEATH?"

Gray and Natsu almost charged forward to attack her-but Erza's grip stopped them suddenly. Usually, they would shout in protest against her, but the fierce eyes on Erza's serious face shut them down.

"...Oh?" Cigma's smug smile crept up, "You're wise, aren't you dear? How about I choose you to be my next host?"

Erza didn't answer her question, but she turned her face to Mini and spoke, "We cannot fight like this." Erza raised her holding hands, "Is there anything we can do about this?"

"Actually, if there's a connection, be it a string, you can fight easily without getting separated. But with this-" Mini's statement was cut by.

"Did you hear that, Gray?" Erza smirked as she turned into Ice-Brain.

The black haired Ice-Make mage scoffed, "I understand what you mean, Erza. But that Fire-Brain's the exception, though."

"Damn! Just do it already!" Natsu looked mad; he didn't have much time to chit-chat. All he cared about was to punch the Cig thing and went home together.

Gray sighed in defeat, "You really don't get it, don't you? What we meant is, Ice-Make: Rope!"

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed as her waist was covered by an ice rope which connected to both Erza's and Gray's waist. "...Cold..."

Gray scowled, "Of course! But kept your power checked, stupid. The rope will melt if you used your full-power."

"Ha!" Natsu scoffed, "So you basically mean that my fire's power is stronger than yours, huh?"

A vein popped up Gray's head, he hates being underestimated at, and especially Natsu's the one who said that, "IS NOT! Let me proof that your magic isn't as good as mine! Ice-Make: Bind Rope!"

"HELL YEAH! I'm going to win this fight!"

Erza sighed before she changed her armor to Heavenly Wheel Armor, "Well, some things will never change..."

* * *

In a field full of Magnolia cherry blossoms there stood a certain blonde haired mage. Instead of the beautiful scenery, she was alone stood still. However, her eyes didn't focus on something; the warm brown eyes had turned into a pair of lifeless, doll's eyes.

"Are you still there?" A middle-aged women's voice came up from above. "This very place; I will devour them, you know? This place called heart."

"...If you want to eat it, then hurry." The blonde haired mage replied simply. However, she didn't move or even flinch when she answered the women's question. "...Hurry, Cigma."

"Ha," Cigma scoffed proudly, "Indeed a brave girl; you are. Don't give me wrong, but I will give you a short time to think."

A tear slided up on Lucy's eyelid, "I don't mind. That's a very kind of you."

"...Then, would you like to see your friends? For the last time?" Slowly but surely projections of Lucy's celestial spirits appeared there. They were all smiling, but the smile were empty. They surrounded her, making a circle, though the certain girl merely looking disgusted.

She spoke angrily, "No need. They weren't my nakama! Stop this, Cigma!" And suddenly, the projective disappeared instantly like a blink of eyes. The girl, if not, looked sullen than before. The women from before didn't speak anymore, though, which made Lucy glad about it.

The certain celestial mage was still standing on a beautiful landscape of Magnolia cherry blossoms. However, not far from there, a void black abyss surrounded the forest; a contrary to the beautiful landscape which slowly but surely turned the pieces of remaining forest into nothingness. The time was near, but the girl didn't mind about it a little. But surely, she mumbled her last wish-the one who Cigma might not be able to grant it.

"...If only he was here."

* * *

"Ha! You're pretty skilled, bunny girl." Gajeel scowled as he dodged another attack 'Lucy' created from her hands. The iron walls that Gajeel had created from before was now turning into holes. "You're not exactly her, though."

However, Gajeel was distracted when he tried to dodge the first magic circle and trapped inside another magic circle. In an instant, the magic circles which surrounded Gajeel doubled and attack him both behind and front. He merely lessened the damage by using his irons to protect him, but his clothes tattered and few little bruises were all he got. It seemed that it was futile to stop the magic circle when they turned active.

"Damn!" As he dodged physical attack, which quite surprising; judging from their body sizes, from 'Lucy' he mumbled unconsciously, "...I wonder if that shrimp and little girl make it safely."

* * *

"...Happy, p-please bring me back there. I-I...left him -Gajeel- again!" Levy looked worry as she glanced back to see the guild. She was feeling guilty for leaving him to face danger alone. They were nakama, right? Levy was supposed to be by his side! That's what means to be nakama!

But Happy shook his head, his usual merry expression had turned sad, even his cat ears down! Both Charle and Wendy looked away, didn't want to look back, but they were sure that they pretended to be strong, which was not completely true.

"...Levy-san." A single statement from Wendy made Levy looked away from Fairy Tail Guild which now looked full of holes.

"...I understand, Wendy." She pointed to the land of Fairy Hills, "We'll continue to read it there. Lily might have some plan about it while Gajeel...was getting hold of 'Lu-chan'."

Wendy was about to reply but Charle hold her, "Wendy, I didn't hear anything from Lucy's celestial spirit for a while now... Mini, is it?"

"No, I'm Gemi. Mini's the one who was with Lucy's teammates." Gemi spoke in Wendy's hands. It was being held tightly on both Wendy's hands, since the girl was afraid of it to fall from that height. "It seems that the connection was failed. We were too far from Lucy's body thus the connection was severed."

"T-Then, what should we do now? Should we get back?" Happy commented.

Levy immediately replied, "Not now, Happy. Please just focus on finishing the story first. Maybe we can find a clue on how we stop...'Lu-chan's rampage. For now, maybe Lily had informed everyone at Guild to counter-measure the damage."

Wendy nodded affirmatively. "I understand. Let's go, Charle."

With a single look behind, Levy and the others left the place and flied to Fairy Hills.

* * *

"Pantherlily, what's wrong? We hear crumbling-!" Mira asked Lily who somehow had turned his body bigger, to his original size.

Everyone faces turned to the black exceed. "I-It's Gajeel-he gets a hold of Lucy-no, Cigma, who possessed Lucy's body."

"...Wait, please say it clearly. We don't understand you. What do you mean by that...?" Lisanna asked Lily again. But not long after that, there was a sound of a loud crash and followed by an earthquake.

"W-what's happening?"

"Oi, oiiii, you're joking, aren't you?"

"The land...is shaking!"

"Everyone, hurry, run outside!"

Afraid of the building to crumbled, the Fairy Tail members ran outside the guild. They were such in a hurry to the point they had forgotten to bring anything, but their body to run outside.

However, when they arrived outside, they saw the first floor of the new building of Fairy Tail was covered with irons, courtesy to Gajeel. However, the irons were in holes everywhere after few magic circles strongly casted by 'Lucy'. The rest of the members were struck in awe when they saw (through the holes) 'Lucy' or the one who used her body-was attacking Gajeel whom considerably her best friend's 'friend'.

"Hurry-the runes! Use your runes to protect-" Lily hurriedly exclaimed to Freed.

Freed nodded and cut his remark, "I understand. But it takes time to make a complete barrier."

"Well, what are waiting for, stupid?" Laxus slapped his teammate's head and turned to face 'Lucy', "We're going to stop that damn blondie."

With 'aye's from everyone echoed from behind him like a war's trumpet, Fairy Tail members, except Freed, Lily, and the girls, marched to the first floor of the building.

* * *

"I'm going to continue, 'kay?" Levy immediately said it when they arrived at Fairy Hills which replied by nods from everyone.

"5th July X577. That person, no, the thing spoke to me again. He demanded me to eat my mind. I'm not a foolish person to he would be able to persuade me as such, but I'd hate to say that he was right. I didn't know why, but my powers or my body's strength is decreased day by day. My apprentice had said to me to take some rest, but I couldn't. I simply couldn't. I'm scared but I couldn't give up. I still have to clone the very existence with my knowledge and magic. I hope my research would give anyone some benefits."

"This is mad!" Happy exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowed. "He supposed to know that the project is dangerous! But why?"

Charle patted his shoulder, her eyes looked grim, "...And that's what we called desperate... This man...knew already...that his experiment is dangerous-but he simply wished to be with his family. Thus, nothing can stop him."

"I don't like this." Wendy shook her head. "I just want this to end. This is...nightmare."

"Indeed. But we had to move forward, Wendy." Levy reassured her gently. "Lu-chan...is suffering too, trapped inside her mind."

"...Sorry, Levy-san. I knew it's hard for all of us." Wendy wept her tears. "That's why... That's why we need to stop that thing!"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Damn! She's tough!" Gray 'tch'ed as he dodged Cigma's physical attack.

"I'M COMMMIIIIIIIINGGG!" Natsu suddenly marched behind her with fire on his right fist. Unfortunately, the said person was dodging the attack swiftly to the side-almost scratching her rugged clothes.

"Too bad, boys." Cigma cackled cockily. Suddenly, a long sword passed through her chest, Erza's sword, from behind. Cigma looked worse, from the tip of her mouth, a drop of bloods trickled down. "...Unbelieveable..."

"That's what you got for underestimating us!" Gray grinned coyly.

Natsu cut him, his face looked, if not, tensed, "...No, this isn't over yet."

"Yes." Erza nodded. "...It's too easy."

Suddenly behind them, three duplicates of Cigma appeared and attacked them fiercely. Erza, Gray, and Natsu dodged the attacks at the same time, but alas, their objective wasn't them, but the rope which connected them. When the three realized it, they tried to save the rope which ended successful, since the triplets had missed their cut.

However, when one of them went to the crucified, helpless Lucy, Natsu immediately flied to her side, his eyes looked, if not, fiery as never before. Both Erza and Gray had tried to yell and shout at him of his recklessness, but the effort was fruitless; Natsu didn't hear them. They had tried to warn him, but the other two Cigmas were keeping them busy.

A fiery flame came out from Natsu's fist when he tried to punch Cigma who sat at the crux. Cigma indeed dodged him swiftly, but she was wrong. Natsu's target was actually Lucy. With those flames, he burned the chains that kept Lucy tighten with the big, silver crux. When the chains had melted, or simply put, disappeared in a blink of eyes, Lucy fell on Natsu's chest. This commotion made Lucy's eyes stirred open.

"...Natsu?"

"Yosh! It's me!"

With a swift move, Natsu avoided Cigma's attack while his arms is still clutching on his most important partner. The blondie was looking at him weakly, safely in his tight hug. He had thought to be back where their teammates were, at least to put Lucy into a safe place while he himself fought the annoying old lady, who seemed eager to take the blondie back.

However, things didn't go smoothly as he thought he would. Indeed, he and Lucy had arrived next to the fighting Erza and Gray, Erza was smiling and the Ice-Brain was grinning, but somehow their expressions changed immediately after they saw the blondie had stabbed Natsu's waist. She indeed stabbed him deeply, since red bloods were dripping at the knife's surface and from the wounds. Not stopping from there, the blondie pulled out the knife, which resulted on Natsu moaned for deep pain and the bloods splashed to her face and body. Usually, this wasn't a sight that she could handle but, contrary to the thought, she was staying there motionlessly.

Before Natsu could look at anyone, his eyes were fixated to Lucy's face. Her usual warm brown eyes had turned into cold ones. Indeed, Natsu didn't have any explanation to her strange expression and what was the meaning of it.

But one thing for sure, Natsu had fallen down to the black void.

* * *

"6th July X577. My research had finally come to an end! I had succeeded in turning Magic Overflow's core into tiny pieces, or remnants, that I would be able to spread it to everyone! I had decreased its power into pieces which made it powerless. With this, no one would be sad anymore! No one will be poor and homeless! No one would be sick or dead anymore! Tomorrow, I would spread them as a form of artifacts, distributed to my apprentices and selected people that I chose myself. To everyone who read this note, remember this; if only, the Magic Overflow pieces would wreck into havoc, I left the last note behind."

When Levy read the last sentence, everyone faces tensed.

* * *

"...Where...am I?" Natsu's voice echoed all over the place. He was alone and that thought alone made him shivers. That's normal, since his strength was originally come up from his nakamas. A sharp pain on his waist let him awake from his day-dreaming.

"...Lucy..."

Natsu's clothes was stained with bloods but he less cared about that. Lucy. It was stored deep in his thought.

_'She isn't Lucy. She definitely isn't Lucy!'_

That thought lingered inside Natsu's mind. But he knew better that his nose won't fail him good.

_'It was Lucy's scent... I knew it right from the start! The scent-It's hers alone! But she isn't Lucy... Then, who is she?'_

"Damn!" Natsu gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists tight. He then looked up. It was all black void. If only one of his nakamas was here, he would have thought of something. Something worth doing, something that will avert his mind to that expressionless Lucy.

_'Her...almond eyes...had gone...forever. I- what have...I done?'_

Something flashed through Natsu's mind, the memory of his old friend, the enemies they had fought together, the laughs they shared, and their promise together.

"...I wish she was here."

* * *

"I had finished the runes! Everyone! Get out of there in an instant!" Freed shouted at the rest of Fairy Tail members who were fighting with 'Lucy'. She wasn't their league, but some of them were half-hearted when fighting her-and thus, some of them barely injured heavily.

"The chick is stronger now, don't you think, Gajeel?"

"Huh. She ain't my league, Bolt Man."

Behind them, Mirajane frowned deeply as she scolded those two S-Class Mages, "You two! Hurry up!"

Gajeel wanted to protest, but when he saw the one who scolded him was Mirajane in Satan Soul form, he drew back quickly. "Tch."

"Way to ruin the mood, Mira." Laxus scoffed as he drew back as well. Who would fought with the infamous Devil? Well, Laxus knew more but to fight her.

"What did you say, Laxus?" Mirajane popped up to her normal clothes, she was still smiling, but Laxus knew better to argue with her.

"...Err, no. Thanks, really."

"Good." With a smile, she dragged them both outside the Fairy Tail building. They barely made it outside before the building was covered by green barrier.

* * *

"This is the last note, right, Levy?" Happy stated before it gulped uneasily. The blue exceed was replied by a nod from the latter.

"I suppose so..."

A loud boom suddenly echoed-something, no, the ground was trembling! Loud cracks were formed at the hills, made Wendy and the others flied to the air for their lives. Wendy looked pale as her exceed did. Levy's hands trembled as she clutching the book tighter. They then turned their eyes when they suddenly saw Freed's green shining runes.

"...Exactly-"

"-What...happened?"

* * *

"NAATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Erza and Gray shouted at the same time.

Erza turned at the blondie, almost in a verge of crying, she marched at her, "W-WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING, LUCY?"

However, the blondie was immediately guarded by the three clone women. Erza almost fought all of them in an instant, but a hand held out to stop her. It was Gray's. Erza was ready to shout at him, but a firm stare from him made her stop.

"Erza! Something's not right!"

"What's-"

A tear slid out from Lucy's eyelids. However, the color of her tear-it wasn't even crystal white. It was scarlet, bloody red. And her eyes weren't hers-it was indeed brown, but her gaze wasn't her usual caring eyes. Suddenly, Lucy's body looked like about to disappear-her whole body's in the moment of turning into transparent. The scene made them halted and saw it in disbelief.

The three Cigmas turned back into one form and stayed next to Lucy's side. She cockily said as she folded her hands, "So, what are you going next, Lucy?"

"...Kill them."

"As your wish."

* * *

Natsu sighed for the second times of the day. He never did that before-Igneel said he shouldn't. It is definitely not a man's way. He might grumbled and pouted and 'tch'ed but he never sighed twice a day. He never did.

"Sighing like that isn't like you at all, Natsu." A voice was heard behind him. It was a man's voice and Natsu known whose voice it belonged to, with the help of Natsu's super sensitive nose.

"...Loki?"

"Ha! Your nose is still sharp as usual, eh?" The orange haired celestial spirit dryly laughed a bit. Natsu's eyebrows twitched in dismay, but when he lit the fire on his hand, he was quite shocked when he saw the man looked, if not, wounded deeply in several places. He stayed on the ground, but he just laughed at Natsu's shocked face.

"What? Shock enough to see me like this?" Loki remarked in sarcasm tone.

Natsu scratched her cheek innocently, "...Err, yeah?"

Loki laughed dryly before he added, "Honest, aren't you? Never change this 6 months-same ol' Natsu."

However, before Natsu could even reply his statement, Loki stopped laughing and turned his head to see him. His eyes looked sad when he said, "...Natsu... Lucy...is waiting for you... You know?"

Natsu suddenly remembered about the last accident; when Lucy stabbed him without any mercy with a knife. He looked trouble when he recalled the memory and shook his head wildly as saying, "I don't know! She's-! She definitely isn't the Lucy I know!"

Loki suddenly shouted angrily, "FOOL!"

"...W-WHAT?" Natsu felt offended at Loki's harsh shout. He grabbed Loki's shirt and shouted back, "DON'T TALK AS YOU KNOW ME!"

Loki head butted Natsu's head hardly-a blood dripped out from each other's forehead. The force was quite hard, even the pink haired dragon slayer was jerked to the apparent ground. Natsu's view blurry for a second, but he still saw Loke shout at him, "You FAIL to SEE what's IMPORTANT to you, shit! That's WHY- that's why...she's suffering!"

"...She...is...suffering...? ...Lucy?" Natsu's voice trembled.

"Yes." A loud, clear statement from Loki made Natsu felt thousand times hurt greater than before. A glowing hand reached out to Natsu's face. "...Are you ready to face the truth?"

Natsu's lips unconsciously replied lowly before he took Loki's hand, "...Yeah."

* * *

"...Since the ground isn't the best option to stand, should we stay like this for a while, Happy?" Levy looked at Happy wearily.

Happy nodded but he looked unsure, "I agree... But isn't it hard to read in the air? Winds could blow up the pages!"

Charle replied as she turned her head to where the green tall wall glowing, "Let's just head back to everyone else. I believe they are strong enough to buy us some time."

Wendy's face bright at her exceed's idea. She beamed, "You're right about that, Charle. That green walls are part of Freed-san's runes, right? He might already capture Lucy-san! We can contact everyone in Lucy-san heart too!"

However, only two of them replied her, except Levy. A sweat dropped on her face, she looked paler than she ever be. Her hands were shaking, so Wendy asked her warily, "...What's wrong, Levy-san?"

The blue haired bookworm turned her grim face and showed everyone the book, "...Everyone! The last page...is blank!"

* * *

Amidst the flame that blown up the Fairy Tail building, the rest of the Fairy Tail members were merely watching. They couldn't do anything to distinguish the flame since the fire was inside the transparent green runes walls covered it. Moreover, the water girl, Juvia Lockser, was having a mission too, so she wasn't near here. The Ice-Make mage was absent as well. Their lifetime Master was going on to a health check-ups for about three days for today. How are they supposed to keep it at this stake?

"...Something's not right... Mira-nee." Lisanna tugged Mirajane's clothes. Her face indicated worry and her sister was too.

However, the one replied her statement was the lightning man, Laxus Dreyar, he scoffed dryly, "Definitely not."

A sweat dropped on everyone's face. "...H-Hey, seriously you two! Don't judge based on your intuition assumption, silly!"

"But something's definitely NOT right!" Cana gritted her teeth. If it is about sixth-sense, she wouldn't lose to anyone.

"...She's right." Mirajane admitted it lowly.

Laxus added calmly, "Even though that blondie chick had calmed down, she didn't turn back into normal, yet."

"And Natsu and the others haven't got back either!" Lisanna beamed.

Suddenly a gust of air flew through them. They were Levy, Wendy, Charle, and Happy. They looked exhausted but less than that, they were fine. Levy exclaimed while jumping from Happy's tight paw grip, "Everyone! Is everyone safe?"

"Ha! You should worry on your own safety, shrimp." Gajeel rolled his eyes. But, truth to be told, he found it...satisfied to see them alright.

"Gajeel! You're safe!" Levy was in a moment of tears but endured it.

Gajeel, of course, remarked, "Tch! Who do you think I am! That chick friend of you is halting her movements...I wonder what's exactly happened on that bunny girl's mind."

Wendy turned at the blondie's celestial spirit, "Gemi, can you contact them?"

"Sure. Please wait a moment."

Not long after that, Mira asked Levy while eyeing the book, "So how's the book? Did you find anything useful there?"

Levy looked bewildered, she then flapped the pages until it reached the last page and showed it to everyone, "...Actually...the book's last page is empty..."

"W-WHAT?"

Wendy turned to Levy who nodded in approval before continuing, "We first thought that the paper was being sealed by some high leveled magic. I tried to unseal it, but nothing comes off. Then, we thought that it was hidden codes, but how much we tried to made it shown, we couldn't find anything."

_"Is that true, Levy?"_

Then suddenly, a sound was heard on Wendy's shoulder. It came out from Gemi, but the voice wasn't Gemi's. Everyone suddenly turned to see the little celestial spirit, but only Mirajane that beamed.

"Erza!"

* * *

Lucy was still staying on the same spot where Cigma had left her just the moment ago. But she apparently couldn't go anywhere, since both her hands and legs were chained to the tree, although the chain was quite long. However, she didn't have any need to move an inch. Then suddenly, a sound of person stepping was heard.

The blondie looked in dismay, "I told you I want to be alone, Cigma!"

But the said person wasn't Cigma. It was a man's voice. Natsu Dragneel's voice. "Hehe, but I'm not Cigma. I'm Natsu, your plain ol' partner, Luigi."

"...Nat...su? You...are...here...? ...Why?" She was shocked to see, unsure on how to react.

He foolishly grinned his famous happy-go lucky smile while ruffling her head gently. "To save you, of course! You're weird, Lucy!"

Lucy's face brightened up a bit but she spoke, "...Thank you. But I don't need you saving-"

"Before that," Natsu cut her immediately while moving towards her; knowing what she would actually said, before wrapping his arms on her tightly, "Sorry. I'm really sorry for leaving you back then..."

"...Natsu?" Lucy was unsure on how to react. It felt unreal, but if he was indeed Natsu, the real Natsu, he would probably do this.

"The reason why I said I wanted to be with just Happy is because I don't want you to get injured. It's tough, that dragon." Natsu replied bitterly, didn't want her to see his shameless face that looked like about to cry, "But I... In the end, I'm the one who caused you so much pain. This, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry!" Lucy shouted back, her face was flushed, ashamed of herself. Of her pitiful condition after he left her 6 months ago. She regretted on why she didn't try to understand Natsu-his reasoning, her celestial spirits. "Because I'm the one at fault...! For causing everyone so much trouble!"

"...It's alright now, right?" Natsu patted her head and gave her a thumb. "Since we're both at fault..."

Lucy replied gently, "He-eh. Thank you, Natsu."

"So... How should we do now? How we got outside here, Lucy?" Natsu pointed at the apparent sky before turning to face the blondie who shockingly looked more and more transparent, "...LUCY? W-What's wrong? Your body!"

Lucy gripped her arm and looked at her hands who kept disappearing and appearing, her face looked serious, "I...am alright...for now. ...But you need to go. Cigma...is controlling my body...everyone in the guild is in danger! Please stop her!"

Natsu looked confused at her sayings, "...What do you mean by that...? You're here!"

"Listen here ...Natsu. I'm going to say this only once, so listen carefully, okay?" Lucy smiled serenely, as if she was dying in the moment. Natsu looked mad, but he couldn't argue at her now.

"...Alright."

Lucy explained slowly, "I, you, and everyone else consist of 2 beings, mind and body. This, you at least, had known." Natsu nodded at her remark. "But then, they're both united into one being-and that is what we called a human in human world. They correspond each other, what we do and what we feel."

Since Natsu looked like he understood on what she was saying, she continued, "Lucy's the same... Until Cigma invaded here, into Lucy's world..." Her tone changed bitterly at this, "She parted Lucy into two-her heart and her body consciousness. The one you saw last time...she represents Lucy's body consciousness and I...represent Lucy's mind."

"Then why did she attack me...?" Natsu popped up his hand, before finally understood on what's going on, "...Don't tell me!"

Lucy nodded slowly; her face was grim, "Yeah. Cigma had taken a control of her. I, too, will disappear-because I'm going to be eaten by Cigma. That's…what my contract is."

Natsu shouted desperately, gripping on Lucy's arms, "YOU WILL NOT DISAPPEAR!"

Lucy released Natsu's grip and replied loudly, "NATSU! Listen carefully. I will eventually disappear. That's an absolute. I made a contract that can't be cancelled. When I do, Cigma would reside here until Lucy in real world died or someone killed her before she goes to another hosts."

Natsu shook his head violently, not believing on what he heard, "No... NO! THIS ISN'T TRUE! LUCY, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Lucy shook her head and shouted back, "I'M GOING TO DIE! That's the TRUTH! Face it, Natsu!

"Then, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF STAYING A LIFE! You're both one thing, right? Lucy won't be Lucy ANYMORE! Do you realize that?"

"Natsu, there's totally NO OTHER CHOICE! We NEVER, WON'T be the SAME anymore! I-I'm really...really sorry for this... But please understand."

"...Lucy." Natsu speechless at this moment.

"...There's one way...to stop Cigma, though."

"...What is it, Lucy...? It might be important!"

Tears slidded out of Lucy's eyelids, before she looked to Natsu's eyes, "...Natsu, could you promise me one thing...?"

"...Yeah?" Natsu said it unsurely. He felt a bad feeling from this.

Lucy said clearly while weeping away the tears, "...Promise me...when you saw my body's consciousness...kill her... That way... Cigma...would cease to exist...forever. Please...?"

"..."

* * *

2 weeks later...

Two persons peeked from the door. They were in infirmary of Fairy Tail, peeking a pink haired dragon slayer on the bed who appeared unconscious for the time being. He was alone in that room and no one allowed visiting him yet.

"It's alright now, isn't he?" A black haired mage asked slowly. He was worried but he didn't show it much. He turned his face to see the Titania who looked worried as well.

Erza replied, "Yeah, the fevers gone."

Gray then spoke, "...Let's go. She wouldn't afford us to stay here any longer than this." Before closing the door slowly and leaving the infirmary. Their faces were grim.

Without everyone knew, the fire dragon slayer let out a tear while saying in his dream, "Good bye, Lucy..."

* * *

**A) Thank you for readingggggggggg! I'm very glad to present you (finally) the chapter! This is the end of the series, anyway! Quite crappy ending, huh? Sorry. But please review, if you like. Oh yeah, if you satisfied with the ending, say YES! If not, let's say NO! Everyone could review! There's a hidden meaning of that, though :DD**

**B) Reply for reviewers**

**Angelus Draco: is it? Thank you very much for the review~ you're the first to review! but seriously, I don't think the last chapter was good enough. The reviews were dropping T^T but anyway, enjoy the last chapter~**

**Kouyan: is…it? Is the material's too heavy? Ups, sorry :p my bad, ehe. Thank you for your review! Enjoy the last chapter~ oh yeah, it's more complex than before, though :DDD**

**LiLyRoSe98: good! Nothing good from spoiler, rite? Anyway, thank you for your review~ enjoy the last chapter and thank you for staying in tune for the four chapters so far~**

**ABCMECBA: WOW! Thank you for your review~ I hope this chapter is your liking, though! Enjoy~ P.S. I love that koala thing which you use as profile picture. It felt like I was reviewed by a koala! ;DD**

**lucy-chan 3: oh, is it too tense, then? I LOVE thriller, though. It made my heart racing~ Thank you for your review and enjoy reading the last chapter~ I hope the tenseness is your liking~**

**C) It's not a typical happy ending, right? Good bye and have a nice day! I'm just joking, the happy ending was just next chapter :p please read it if you dislike this chapter ;D**


	5. Camellia: Waiting, Longing, and Finding

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of magic and all. Watch out! For everyone who hates bad ending, 'cause it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Natsu Dragneel's roar echoed all over the place. His partner, Lucy Heartfilia, was looking somewhere else, her eyes were sad. The forest they had been was going to crumble, and yet none of them waver of this fact. They both stared at each other for a moment and none of them intended to lose. Finally, the blond haired girl replied back softly.

"We know this is the only way."

"Lucy, hear me out. If I can defeat-"

"Have you ever kill someone, Natsu?"

"...Lucy?"

"Just answer my question!"

"I-" he hesitated but replied anyway, "No."

The celestial magician replied back softly, as if she was speaking to her child. "I know. I've been with you for two years. And you're not the type of killing somebody so lightly."

"If you know me so well," Natsu hands clutching Lucy's clothes desperately, "Why did you ask me to kill you...?! Aren't we... Aren't we partner?!"

"I know. That's why I asked you." She smiled a little before replying it surely, "...Because you're the only one who could do it."

It seemed everything Natsu had persuaded her had no meaning anymore. Lucy had decided to die. Natsu's face turned dark when he realized that he lost. Lost against her counter arguments. "You're...selfish."

"...I'm sorry." Lucy's face fallen.

"Always putting everyone else first."

"..."

"Always thinking of everyone's problems."

"But, you're always, always keeping your own problems!" Lucy went quiet. Natsu was talking, or mumbling, his deep tired thoughts. And Lucy couldn't help but to stay idle and listened on what he said. "Why can't you hear me? I'm your partner, damn it!"

"...Natsu..."

"I'm your partner, right? We formed it together with Happy! So then, why-" Natsu gripped on Lucy's body hard as a sign of frustration on his head, "Why are you thinking that you should die!?"

"I..." Lucy's voice trailed off. She had nothing to against him, yet she had nothing-not a single thing-to stop Cigma. She's really powerless; she hated but knew this fact very well. "I'm sorry. I don't intend to hurt your feelings, Natsu. I'm sorry."

Natsu's eyes met hers for a brief second; and he silently whispers, "If you die, who would be the one left for me?"

"..."

"...But still you won't change your mind." Natsu released his grip on her shoulder before turning his back and walked away. "I'll find out on how to end this without you die. I promise."

"Wait!"

* * *

_"Are you sure, Levy?"_

It was Erza's voice from the other side of the world. 'Lucy' halted her body, as if being restricted. Her half closed eyes had stayed still since the very beginning; the cold and lifeless stare.

_"Damn it! How can we defeat that witch, then?_

Came in Gray's hoarse voice. He huffed tiredly, as if he had beaten a whole army single handedly. Unlike Erza, who huffed a little bit, and yet her perspective had lessen a bit.

"Wait, I don't hear Natsu's voice. Is he alright?" Lisanna spoke up as she went nearer to Wendy and co.

An eerie silent came from the other world, as if they really had to say something but they didn't know how to respond. "Please answer her." Mira strictly said. She was worried at them but she needed to regain her composure.

_"Well, he... Uh, let's just say that he went off somewhere, lazing his ass off whe-"_

_"Enough, Gray." _Erza cut him hard, making the latter stopped talking immediately. She then added, _"It's kind of hard to explain. In short, let's just say that he fell on the enemy's trap. We lost connection to him after that._"

Everyone's faces fell though, Laxus replied casually as if nothing was happening, "Tsk! He isn't dead yet, you know? So stop fretting like an idiot and start doing something, fools."

_"Heh. Pretty words from a guy like you."_

"No. He's right, Gray. For now, let's just focus on this 'Lucy'." Mira cut him sharp. It was already enough bloodshed they had been now and the least thing she wanted now was to add it more. "We need to strengthen the magic barrier. I'm worried that knowing her endless magic, Freed's barrier might lose."

"...I think I can help with it!" Levy immediately took action with Freed, helped him to add some high leveled ancient runes that she had been learning.

Mira nodded before she continued, "Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, and Evergreen; four of you need to cure the wounded members quick. Some had heavy injured because of the buildings."

Evergreen, for this once, didn't say anything regarding on Mira ordered her. Instead, she said, "We had some spare medicines stored in Fairy Hill. I'll take them here. There's no way Wendy could heal a lot of people like this."

"I appreciate the thought." Charle spoke as she nodded in approval. "Might as well as restocking the medicines we had and call a doctor too."

Wendy nodded before breathing the air, the source of Sky Dragon Slayer. "Let's get a proper place for the injured people first, Lisanna-san."

Lisanna dozed off for a second before replying, "Uh, yes, Wendy! I'll help you."

"Then, what do I do?" Gajeel asked when Mirajane had finished ordered everyone else. Only he and Laxus remained.

Mira's eyes narrowed, "You can help with strengthen the barrier-"

"Wait! I can't use the freaking runes!" He cut her before realizing that was the biggest mistake ever.

"-BY using your power to cover up the runes with iron blocks, after Levy and Freed had finished with their preparation." She glared angrily, "You had to conserve your energy, since you need to cover this huge place up."

"I understand..." Gajeel added slowly.

_"Mira, is there any changes from Lucy?"_

"As far as I can tell, she had stopped to move just now. However, we don't know what's happening to her."

The voice at the other side of the world seemed quiet for a moment. Both Erza and Gray were the thinker type, unlike Natsu who solely fighting based on intuition. "Erza? Gray?"

_"Well, this other Lucy had stopped moving as well."_

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

_"That time, Natsu tried to save this world Lucy, but he was stabbed, and our connections lost by then."_

_"...However, when she had stabbed that Fire-Brain, she limped to the gro, err, this void's surface. Unlike that idiot who fell down to the void because his connection to us lost."_

"I see." Mira processed the information to her head. "With Cigma there too, it would be hard to examine that world's Lucy."

_"We can do it, though. But I'm afraid that she's still under Cigma's influence. Either way, keep in contact with us."_

"Okay...and Erza?"

_"Yeah? What's wrong, Mira?"_

"...Your...pendant's crystal kept appearing and disappearing... Probably at the edge of its end. Is that...alright with you?" Mira looked at Lucy's chest. The crystal that contained a bit of Arc of Time was indeed unstable.

_"...It's okay. It...isn't mine to begin with. I'm more concern on the spirits... Will they be okay?"_

"Be positive Erza. There are 2 golden keys left here; Loki's and Gemi-Mini's. But I'm sure that the spirits will be alright in the spirit worlds."

_"...Okay."_

* * *

The blonde celestial mage sighed down after the fiery Fire Dragon Slayer left the place. The fact that she was handcuffed which tied her down to that place made her not to be able to catch up with him. He probably went mad, but Lucy had no choice since the handcuffs were indeed transparent. Instead, she sat down and rested her head to the big sakura tree.

"...Loki... Are you...still there?"

A little chuckle was let out by a familiar man behind the tree. The voice's owner is Loki the Lion, one of Lucy's remaining celestial spirits. Although, he was injured very badly, he appeared to be able to, at least, speak. He rested his head to the other side of the sakura tree as well.

"...Why do you know...it's me?"

A small, ironic smile crept up at Lucy. "I... As much as I can tell... Natsu couldn't even enter this place called heart."

"...Heh." Loki could only snort at her comment. "...Lucy."

"...Yeah?"

"Do you...forgive me?"

Resisting the urge to cry, she held her knees tightly. However, she let out muffled voice, "...Yeah. I...am sorry...too."

"If I were to know your feelings...things won't be...like this."

"NO!" She shouted back, realizing that tears had crept out from her eyelids, "It's my entire fault... I'm...weak. I should...never held that feeling... That's why..."

"...That's why you need me to assist Natsu and others to left this place, right?"

"...How did you know?"

A weak smile formed at Loki's lips. "That's because you're...my master, Lucy."

"...You're right." Lucy smiled serenely. "And you will always be my friend too, Loki..."

Loki then stood and steadily walked forward, never looked back again, even when he felt enormous auras from behind. However, there was indeed a tinge of hesitation inside Loki's heart. He stopped walking, before Lucy shouted, "Keep going...!"

Loki apparently didn't have any choice, so he did on what he told. He had his right fist while saying, "This...isn't a good bye. I'll see you...later."

Before he stepped out from the place, running to find the Fire Brain.

* * *

"Why...won't you human give up?!" Cigma shouted desperately. She wasn't in a pinch situation, but keeping the fights with the clones made her tired after all. And the embodiment of Lucy's body consciousness didn't move either. This condition made her, if not, furious.

Erza smirked triumphantly, even though scars had made appearance in her delicate body. "What...tired already, Grandma?"

"What are you saying, Titania...?!" Cigma charged back, but Erza was smarter than to stay at that place.

Gray warned, albeit that the thing he was against was his enemy, "Erza doesn't get the title for jokes, you know?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Cigma went mad at him and charged to his direction with full power. Gray was able to dodge the first attack however; he apparently couldn't dodge another attack which came from behind him.

"Gah!"

A sword was flying to Gray's shoulder and made him cried of pain. He immediately turned his back, only to find that his attacker was indeed the heir of Heartfilia family, the blonde mage.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Erza charged at Lucy's side and almost touched her shoulder if only, the other Cigmas weren't quick enough to stop the red-headed mage. Erza's face turned red of furious, not because she was mad of Lucy, but because of her helplessness on helping her nakama.

The lachryma crystal that had been supporting the keys now had kept disappearing and appearing, probably at its end. Erza didn't, never in her heart, to regret on using the crystal's power that Jellal had given her. Not a slightest. But when Mira said that it was going transparent, made her heart unsettled.

Not because it was Jellal's to begin with, but that way, Lucy's celestial spirits won't be saved. Since at first, Erza was sure that they would be able to fight and defeat Cigma Revowolf, but now? With Gray was injured because of his (and hers) carelessness, she felt helpless.

_'If only Natsu is here!'_

Gray looked like he understood her thought as well. He gritted his teeth. With Lucy went weird like this, how could they found a way out? He couldn't attack his own nakama and Erza couldn't too. He needed to think out of this clearly-on why Lucy attacked Natsu and Gray, on Cigma's motive, on how to seal Cigma back, on stopping Lucy, on how to keep the rest of the golden keys alive. After all, Loki is Gray's friend as well.

"What?" Cigma scoffed. "Are you still thinking to save Lucy?"

"Of course!"

"You hear that, my dear." Cigma went next to Lucy's side. "What do you think?"

Without any slightest doubt, that Lucy spoke, "...I do not need to be saved by the likes of you."

Both Erza and Gray felt like their hearts had been pierced by something sharper than spear. Erza gritted her teeth harder and Gray kept his fist tighter.

"STOP! DON'T HEAR HER!"

"...NATSU!"

* * *

"Is there truly no way we could help them, Levy-san?"

A meek voice of Wendy made Levy startled out of sudden. She was tired of making a powerful protecting barrier with Freed and so did Wendy with her magic have been used for healing the injured members. They were both tired, but they knew that they had to do something to help Team Natsu overcame this problem.

Mira was busy with something else and Gemi's communication had turned off because of lacking the magic power. Apparently, Levy and Freed decided to limit the magic energy inside the barrier, making the one inside couldn't do any magic, but as it was seemed, they now had run out power. Freed had collapsed out of exhaustion but Levy still have some power left to, at least, stay awake, even for just a bit tinge moment.

"...I don't know, Wendy." Levy hung her head low, "But we had tried to do our best in deciphering, if that even exist, the last note. And we didn't find one..."

"I...know." Came in reply of Wendy's low tone. "But!"

"...I know on what are you feeling, Wendy." Levy smiled reassuringly. "What we should do know...believes in Lucy. Believe in Team Natsu's power."

"I know!" Wendy let out frustration shout, something that never shown on Wendy Marvell's usual meek personality, "...I'm sorry, Levy-san."

Levy shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry too... But this time, I place my trust with Natsu and the others. They'll definitely bring Lu-chan back!"

* * *

"NATSU!"

The Fire-Brain didn't answer; but he nodded in reply. On his foots, there were blaze of flames supporting him. Gray immediately casted an Ice-Make magic to make a rope that connected with them. Natsu sent them an apologetic look before turning his gaze to see the 'Lucy'. The body embodiment of 'Lucy'.

Cigma cockily asked him. "Ho, aren't you like a cockroach, dear? It's interesting! You're so hard to break!"

"Shut up, Grandma!" Natsu attacked her furiously. He was glaring intently. "If only... If only you don't exist!"

Cigma suddenly looked hurt, but she cockily replied, "But I am, dear. If I don't exist, who would grant this child's wish?"

"Don't joke around!" Gray shouted at her. "She won't make a wish that will harm everyone!"

Erza replied sternly, "Lucy is a strong mage. Do not make me repeat this."

"Lucy, state your wish." With one command, Cigma ordered the collapsing Lucy to speak.

Lucy didn't move from her place. Instead, she said with dull tones couple times, like a broken doll, "...I do not need to be saved by the likes of you. I do not need to be saved by the likes of you. I do not-"

Cigma was laughing at their misery before Erza atnd Gray marched to her side, preventing her to get to Lucy. Little did Cigma know that they had planned it. Suddenly, Natsu stepped up to Lucy's place.

When he had arrived around for steps from that Lucy, he spoke bitterly, "I met Lucy." With that three words, that Lucy stopped her chanting. Natsu continued bitterly, "Like you, she said she doesn't need to be saved."

Since 'Lucy' didn't reply back, Natsu continued, "...In fact, she said that I had to kill you."

"NO, YOU WON'T!" Cigma appeared behind him, with intention of attacking, before Gray saved Natsu's back. "You!"

"...Thanks, Gray." Natsu replied. "I owe you one."

Gray replied, "Yeah, whatever. Now hurry up with whatever you're doing here."

Natsu nodded his head. He then turned to still quiet Lucy. "I'm stupid. I still don't know how to end this without sacrificing you." He continued, "But I swear, I'll protect you until the last!"

"So please, _please, _open your _eyes_!"

* * *

The mind embodiment of Lucy was standing on her already disappearing territory, eyes shocked. She was surrounded by everyone whose faces unknown to her. However, their powers alone made her shivers; it was enormous indeed. One of them walked forward; she was Cigma.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

In that moment, Lucy understood that _she _wasn't the embodiment of Cigma Revowolf. She was the one who Lucy defeated back then. The witch that once had the artifacts.

"You are...!"

"Yes. I'm the 76th container of Magic Overflow." She gestured to the other people beside her. "As they were, back then."

"...What do you want?"

"I, no, we just want to break free..." She trailed off. "...We know, our wishes weren't rational back then... Making contract with evil being."

Lucy's grip tightens. "So...do I."

"...But you, Lucy Heartfilia," The witch smiled sadly, "...Still can be saved."

"...Eh?"

"You...can hear it too...right?" The witch looked to the sky, "...That man's voice."

* * *

_"...I'll protect you until the last!"_

* * *

"...Natsu?" Lucy frantically turned her head to everywhere, searching desperately where the voice was heard. She then looked at the sky as well, "Natsu!"

* * *

_"So please, _please, _open your eyes!"_

* * *

Lucy smiled sadly. He still didn't give up about her. "I...want to...meet him. Erza, Gray, Levy-chan, Mira-san, Wendy... Everyone!"

"...That's right." The witch and the others nodded their heads. "You should end this... Magic- no, Cigma Revowolf wants to rest in peace, too."

"But, how...can I? I don't have special powers!" Lucy replied desperately.

The witch smiled; she had gone transparent, "Sometimes...you don't have to be stronger than you are, Lucy Heartfilia. Since you already have a strong heart to begin with..."

Lucy closed her eyes, thinking on what the witch said to her. The witch continued, "So what do you wish now, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I... I don't need you, or anyone, to grant me a wish." Lucy opened her eyes. The chains that held her tight down to the tree dissolved. "Since I already have will to make that wish real to begin with."

"Good." The witch nodded before disappearing. "You're free to go. We'll pray for your success, Lucy Heartfilia. We hope that you may grant your own wish this time."

"...Thank you, everyone. I'm going!"

* * *

Tears dropped from Lucy's eyelids uncontrollably. Cigma halted her movements and so did Gray and Erza. In that moment, the light shone through Lucy's body. The warm, orange light.

"...Natsu...?"

"Lucy!" The Fire-Brain immediately hugged her; feeling glad. The red haired woman and black haired guy sighed in content; at least they were sure that they finally met the real flesh of Lucy Heartfilia. They immediately went to their side as well; Erza with pinching the blonde's cheek and Gray with patting her head gently.

However, their reunion had to be ended so fast; Cigma had gone furious and charged at them. Though suddenly, when Cigma was around five more radiuses from them, she was repelled completely by yellowy-brownish colored barrier. In an instant, they knew who the caster was. With one of her hand streched up, Lucy yelled bravely, "...This place is _my _territory! I won't let anyone take control of it!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T GET COCKY, DEAR! YOU'RE JUST PIECE OF TRASH! TRASH! TRASH!" Cigma went mad, she was shouting back to the blonde, "I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE YOU SHOULD BELOOOOOONG!"

Cigma's body suddenly being surrounded by enormous aura; she seemed very serious on killing them. Though, Lucy's aura somehow rivaled her; with that gentle and peaceful feelings. Both wore the same, serious looks that were so focused on each other. "Erza, Gray, Natsu... I want you to leave this place right away." Lucy spoke determinately. "...I'll catch up with you right away after defeating her."

"We won't leave you behind!"

"Don't say anything stupid!"

"We're going to end this together!"

Lucy shook her fragile head. She only showed her back, but one could tell that she was crying. "...Loki, please."

"...Yes." Loki suddenly went behind Lucy, making the three of them were separated with her. Lucy was walking forward while Loki strained them to walk anymore further than that. "...Lucy is fighting for you guys... Don't come any closer than this!"

"Why!? Loki, tell me why!?" Natsu looked furious. "You've supported me long enough! All I- we want to is just coming home together! To bear the burden together!"

Loki shook his head. "...I'm sorry Natsu. I want to be by her side too, protecting her from harm. But that...is not necessary. She can protect herself and she's now proving herself to be one."

"...But-!"

"No buts, Natsu!" Was Erza's harsh reply. She clenched her fist. "We have to respect Lucy's decision. We'll stay here until the fight ends."

"She's right." Gray nodded while gesturing himself to Lucy. "But if there's something wrong with her, we'll go to her side. No matter on how she'll get mad at us, we'll be by her side at that time."

"...I wish it could be as simple as that..." Mini spoke from Erza's waist. It had been tied down to Erza's armor tightly. "Loki...you must have sensed it too, right?"

"Yes. This world's...Lucy's world is collapsing..." Loki nodded ironically. "The Arc of Time which supported you is in verge of disappearing too. You guys had to leave this place now. Or else, you might can't get back to human world ever again..."

"...She's using all of her powers to fight Cigma." Mini spoke with sad tone. "And now, the balance is tipping off. I'll send everyone back. Please get attached to each other-"

"NO! I'm not leaving her behind!" Natsu shouted deliberately. "I'm going to-!"

However, with one swift move, Loki was already stood behind him; punched him roughly to the point of making him unconscious. It seemed that at the moment Loki punched Natsu, a strange magic was activated on Loki's hand. Erza and Gray were alarmed.

"Natsu!"

"It's alright, Erza. I just made him went deep into slumber. If I didn't do this, he won't get away from this place." Loki nodded while tossing Natsu to Gray's shoulder. "...You guys should leave this place. Since the Arc was disappearing, Mini and I would guide you to the exit."

Erza and Gray looked at each other in question. Should they leave Lucy here as Loki was saying? Or should they stay and help her but they won't get back to the human world? Natsu would opted to stay here forever, but thankfully, he was unconscious now; so they could clearly again. Apparently, they were thinking the same thing.

"Of course, we'll...

"Yeah, we'll...

...Leave this place."

Loki smiled in irony. Mini was nodding agreeing at their difficult decision. With their last powers, Mini and Loki made a dark portal together.

"...Before we're leaving, Lucy..." Erza's voice trailed off. She hated to leave her, of course, but she didn't have much choice either. She gained the attention of everyone, including the blonde haired mage. "I- I don't want to leave you behind, but-!"

"I understand, Erza." The blonde haired mage spoke slowly. "Please don't cry. I'll be alright. This time, I'll protect you guys..."

"We're off, Lucy. Please be careful and come home safely." Gray patted Erza's shoulder, nudging her to stop crying. "I'm sorry that I'm such a bad friend to you... I'm not that much useful and insensitive to your pain."

"No, Gray. You're still one of my best friends." The blonde haired mage replied. "Instead, I'm sorry for being selfish. It's never anyone's faults from beginning."

"...I...understand. We'll go back now. I'll see you later in the guild." With that, Erza jumped to the portal. Gray nodded and followed suit.

Before Loki left the place, Lucy spoke, "...Loki. If you meet Natsu...please say that I'll be back. No matter how many times I take, I'll be back home for sure. Back to Fairy Tail."

"I know." Loki replied with an encouraging smile. "You'll be back, though, so why don't you tell him yourself?"

"...Yeah. Be careful."

"You too."

And Lucy Heartfilia was left out alone once again.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox was already in the moment of making the powerful, thick iron barrier before he noticed something was glowing on the chick's chest. His halted movement caught the bystander's attention. Bit by bit, the light became more and more wider and it freaked everyone to see someone's arm stretched out from that place.

Not long after that, it revealed the owner of the arm; Erza Scarlet. Behind her, Gray Fullbuster followed suit with Natsu Dragneel slumped on his shoulder. And the portal was closed with Loki the Lion exited from it. Their arrival made everyone cheered; but the arriving persons had grim expression and such the crowd turned into silent. Did they fail?

Suddenly, sparks of light came out from Lucy Heartfilia's body, making the girl coughed up bloods. Trails of red tears came out from her eyelids. In a far, she looked like a broken marionette doll. Another blast came out; making the ones whom arrived shoved out from the barrier-runes. However, when they wanted to enter the barrier again, they were repelled. The greenly-bluish colored runes that Levy and Freed were worked on had turned into yellowy-brownish color.

In a blink of unconsciousness, Natsu saw Lucy Heartfilia for the last time, smiling while mouthing some words. However, when he wanted to reach her by extending his arm, his consciousness fell to deep, deep slumber.

* * *

_"...I'm sorry...and thank you. Good bye, Natsu Dragneel."_

* * *

2 weeks later.

Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Levy McGarden were walking at the corridor to the deepest place of Magnolia Forest. There lived one of greatest witch ever born; Porlyusica. After the tragedy, Lucy Heartfilia was sent to the witch by Fairy Tail's 6th Master; Makarov Dreyar. While Natsu Dragneel, her partner, sent to Fairy Tail's infirmary.

Those three walked in silence before they were greeted by two exceeds; Happy and Charle. Behind them, Wendy Marvell followed suit. Wendy was staying with Porlyusica for a while and Charle was too. Happy was visiting Charle like he usually did since his partner was still in comatose.

Without a command, Levy stepped forward and opened the door. There showed the frail, unconscious Lucy Heartfilia. The IV was connected to her hands, supporting her life this 2 weeks. However, with every magic or medicines they casted, the blonde haired celestial mage didn't budge at all.

She was just like a Sleeping Princess. Then again, she wasn't a damsel-in-distress. After fighting with the Magic Overflow, Lucy was left unconscious since she used all of her powers left in her body. How she did that was unknown to other, but how she _survived _after doing that was much, more important thing to the rest of them.

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy happily greeted her, which was replied by silent. Levy ignored the silent and continued talking to the comatose girl, "I bring you another flowers today! It's a bucket of Camellia!"

Everyone behind her followed suit. Gray walked to the windows and opened them; showing beautiful forest scenery with warm sunlight. Erza patted her head gently. Happy stayed next to Levy who was talking animatedly, commented sometimes. Wendy and Charle opted to make tea for them. It was as if Lucy Heartfilia was still conscious and healthy.

* * *

It was another day in Fairy Tail. With him went unconscious for two weeks, Happy, Lisanna and her sister, Mirajane Strauss, took turns on watching the Fire-Dragon Slayer. Since Happy wasn't in charge today, its Lisanna's turn on keeping watch of him. She was taking fresh blankets to the infirmary, hoping to change them.

_'It's been two straight weeks that Natsu is unconscious... Lucy-san is too.' _Lisanna thought deep in her head. _'Loki said he only made him unconscious for few days...but isn't this too long?'_

She continued speaking in her mind, alone. She was worried with not only Natsu, but the blonde haired girl as well. _'...But after that, Loki disappears along with Gemi and Mini... I wish I knew what's going on here.'_

However, when Lisanna entered the infirmary, the Fire-Dragon Slayer's bed was empty. The blankets were spread everywhere. One of the windows left opened, showing a nice weather outside. On normal circumstances, one would terrify and told everyone in charge. However, with a gentle, knowing smile, Lisanna walked to the opened window and whispered slowly.

* * *

_"...I hope this time...you'll manage to bring her back."_

* * *

"Oi, Levy!" Happy who sat next to her, suddenly asked. Levy stopped reading a book to sleeping Lucy. "Why are you bringing a lot of Camellia here? I smell weird!"

Levy smiled knowingly, its question gained everyone's attentions. "...Well, you see, Happy, in language of flowers, different colors with the same kind means different altogether."

"So you mean, there are hidden meanings of every flower you've been bringing here?" Happy's eyes lighted, like everyone present does. Wendy and Charle arrived with tea set. Happy and Gray helped them to put it on the desk.

Levy nodded, gained their attentions. "At the very first three days, I brought Bellflowers; it means 'Thinking of You'. The second three days, I brought buckets of Phlox; it means 'Our Souls are united'."

"Hmm, I see..." Erza nodded in approval. "Sometimes, the flowers convey more than we can do."

"Right!" Levy replied cheerfully. "And the third three days, I brought Eglantine Rose; it means 'A Wound to Heal'... The fourth three days, I brought another flower, Almond flowers; it means 'Promise'."

Gray then asked, "So... What does Camellia mean, Levy?"

"...The white ones mean 'Waiting'." Levy continued with sad smile. "...The yellow ones mean 'Longing'... And the red ones mean..."

Suddenly, the door was being shut opened harshly. It showed the very Dragon Slayer; Natsu Dragneel, with huffed and sweats on his forehead. It appeared that it took him all of his powers to make it to Forest of Magnolia.

The others were stunned to see him, of course, but they didn't say anything regarding that. After a single last huff, Natsu made his way to the sleeping Lucy. Levy and Happy parted to make his way to her side. Natsu whispered something that didn't escape Happy's ears.

_"...I finally found you..."_

And miracle happens.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a happy, cheerful girl who was surrounded by everyone she treasured so dearly. Beneath everyone else, there was a fiery, loyal boy whom the girl treasured more that anyone else. Though, the time separated the girl with them and the happy girl was now turned into a sad, lonely girl. However, with loyal determination, she waited for her friends to come back home.

Unfortunately, one question was hanging into the girl's mind; _'If I am stronger than this...will they go back? Will he stay with me?'_

And she was lost to the temptation and wished upon a godlike being. Everyone around her realized their mistakes and began to help her escape the being. However, the being was actually like the girl; it was sad and lonely since no one would treat it as a friend but a wishing tool. The girl realized her mistake but she couldn't let the being left out alone. She decided to stay with the being forever, leaving everyone behind, including the boy.

Everyone who was left behind was shocked upon her decision, but said nothing since she had decided it. They were unable to stop the girl's decision to stay. However, the boy didn't stop with that. He kept searching and searching on where the girl would be. After a while, he found her and brought back to where everyone else. The being wasn't mad; it finally descended to the heaven, content with the joy the girl gave it, even for a small time.

And finally, she reunited with everyone she treasured dearly. With the boy she _loved_. Together, forever.

* * *

**A) Acknowledgements**

For reviewers: **Ritz-Rocker3.5, Aphrodite, Neko-Tiara, shadowsaver, 3HaH3, amtut121, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, LiLyRoSe98, ixburnout, Kitten Frozen in Fire, Ree-Vance, A, alinekiryuu, Sugarless Girl, KaUia, Angelus Draco, Mid-Summer Romance, Kouyan, ABCMECBA, lucy-chan 3, taliamaurva, CupCakeGirl633, GoldenRoseTanya, Allienne, xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, GakuenLME, Vivid x Dreams!**

For everyone who favorites/alerts/lists this story!

**B) For everyone who is reading**

**Uwaaaaaaaaaaa! Finally finished this bonus chapter! Everyone complained on me since the ending was bad and sucks T*T I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy! And such, I made this to satisfy you guys! Sorry it took so long, to update this too! Though, I really, _really _love this ending! It made me teary-eyed. And really, thank you for everyone who sticks with me 'til the end. Thanks! Last review for this story?**


End file.
